Disasterology
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Agent Hadley feels like she lost everything. Now she's being forced to crack down on the activities of everyone's favorite sunshine gang. Brief BoLo, but there will be a Valkubus end game and Kenzi/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Sitting In Bar

**Chapter 1: **

I entered the bar. I was dressed in all black from head to toe; even my hoodie. I sat down and immediately ordered a pint. The bartender sat one in front of me. As I sipped at it my mind drifted off. They were really all gone. Images of them passed in my mind. I should have gone home. I did, but I couldn't stay there not after what happened. I pulled my hoodie up lower over my face. I drank away my beer and ordered another. I was crying. If I didn't keep drinking I would end up sobbing. The bartender eyed me for a moment. He looked to me with a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't handle talking about it. He frowned, but didn't ask again. He headed off further down the bar to help other patrons. I paid my tab and turned to leave. As I started to leave I accidentally bumped into a scruffy male. Immediately I could tell what he was. A low non-aggressive growl swirled in his chest as he caught my scent. I muttered an apology before heading out into the cold. I walked down to the edge of the alley. I went to turn onto the other street when I felt someone grab me and force me against the wall. I growled before they punched me directly in the face. I ducked down and tackled my attacker into the wall. They fell to the ground. He started to stand, but my eyes glowed red and I let out a loud growl. He stayed down.

"Who sent you?"

He turned his head to me. For the first time he looked at me. I swallowed at the sight. It was Angel's brother Jonas. The wolf from the bar rushed out to see what was wrong. I cursed myself for using my Alpha. It attracted other wolves. Jonas looked at me with a glare. He was angry. I didn't blame him. I looked over to the other wolf. Jonas scrambled to his feet and ran off. The other wolf rushed over to me as though he'd chase after Jonas. I pressed my hand on his chest. I shook my head. He looked down at me. I tilted my head to the side at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"From that yes." I replied turning away.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. I gazed back at him. His eyes begged the question what upsetting me. Getting attached to another wolf, having another pack; I couldn't handle it. I shrugged my shoulder knocking his hand away before disappearing from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Cracking Down Prt 1

**Chapter 2: **

"Are you getting soft on us agent?" Agent Ross asked.

I glared at her, "no, but I just lost my whole team so I'm not really interested in working here."

She scoffed. "That's not an option for you. We gave you two weeks to grieve. Now it's time you get back to work."

I growled before I snatched the file from her desk and stormed out of the office. I slammed the door causing the others in the office to watch as I left. I climbed in the elevator. Once I collected my things from the security desk I jogged to my car. I started it and drove over to The Morrigan's office. Two cars followed after me; one followed me to the Dark Compound and the other headed off to the apartment Lauren stayed at. I headed up bypassing the waiting room. I pushed the door open immediately. She stood from her desk.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Evony Marquise, the F.I.B has reason to believe you are no longer fae. We believe a human doctor going by the name of Lauren Lewis is responsible. We will be detaining the human Doctor and you are to give a blood sample to either confirm or disprove this theory. Do you understand?"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I pulled out a sheet of paper that she was meant to sign proving she understood everything I had just said. I sat it down on her desk and handed her a pen. She looked at the pen and then up at me. The pen was meant to take her blood. She pressed the top of the pen through her skin. Once she pulled out the pen she signed her name in blood and handed me the contract and the pen.

"I am Agent Hadley. I hope you understand that in the case you contact Lauren Lewis you will be stripped of your position and sentenced."

I headed out of the office. As I was leaving I pulled the phone to my ear. Lauren wasn't at her apartment or anywhere in the Dark Compound. I redisbatched the cars. One to the Dal and the other to the house of the formerly unaligned succubus, but I was sure to tell them not to approach her. If Bo was with Lauren she would fight for her and I couldn't have anyone dying on my watch. Not anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3: Cracking Down Prt 2

**Chapter 3: **

They found Lauren. She was in the Dal. I headed over. I pushed open the door. My eyes scanned the bar. Behind me stood the two other agents.

"I'd like to ask that everyone find a seat, now."

"Who the hell are you?" Someone asked.

I was getting really sick of that question.

"I am Agent Hadley of the F.I.B. Anyone who decides _not _to follow my order will be found belligerent and sentenced as a terrorist."

Everyone sat down. I headed over to Lauren. She looked at me like she knew I was here for her. She grimaced. Bo looked as though she wanted to step out in front of me, but the hand of Lauren stopped her.

"Lauren Lewis, you are charged with terrorism. Not only are you charged with endangerment of fae, but you are also charged with endangerment of humans. Your experiments, research and tests are _all _illegal. Your crimes against dark fae, light fae and the human race will be taken into consideration and you will be detained and taken to the F.I.B. HQ until your punishment has been decided. Many of your rights will be suspended; including but not limited to right to council and the right to contact outside sources. During this specific investigation you will be undercharge of one specific Agent to be named at a later date. Do you understand what I have just told you?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. I pulled out my handcuffs and cuffed her before sending her in the direction of the other Agents who held her for a moment as I went through the rest of my show.

"Detective Tamsin, _you _are under investigation for purposely keeping secret information about a possible terrorist attack on the fae world. Your badge and your gun. You are to report to F.I.B. HQ tomorrow at 9AM. If you are late or do not show you will be charged."

She handed over her badge and gun with a frown. I turned my attention to the wolf from the night before.

"Detective Dyson, _you _too are under investigation for purposely keeping secret information about a possible terrorist attack on the fae world. Your badge and your gun. You are to report to F.I.B. HQ tomorrow at 9AM. If you are late or do not show you will be charged."

I headed back over towards Bo. I tilted my head to the side before speaking.

"Isabeau Dennis, you are charged with the murder of the Una Mens. For this reason the F.I.B. has found you guilty. Your powers are going to be bound to your body and _you _will be unable to use them. If you assault me or try to resist this process you will be killed on the spot."

Everyone in the bar looked on with gawking expression. I tried not to sigh as I lifted my hand and pressed it on the back of her neck. Then I sent a current of electricity through her which basically burned out her abilities to feed, to heal and her blood abilities which she thought no one knew about. I removed my hand and handed her a paper listing information about her charges. I turned my attention to the barkeep. I turned around to the others.

"The Dal Riata itself is closed and will be until _all _of these investigations are completed. Meaning if you are not charged or claimed by those charged you are to exit the building leaving the premises."

The bar cleared out. I shooed off the other agents to take Lauren to the car. I turned my attention to the human who had formerly been claimed by Bo.

"If we're being one hundred percent honest. I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this, but I'm following orders. Show up for your trials and I'll see what I can do for Lauren."

I went to leave the bar when I stopped. "Oh and Blood King, I was told to remind you that the F.I.B. is not at all unaware of who you are and what you are capable of."


	4. Chapter 4: Black and White

**Chapter 4: **

I entered the interrogation room. I interrogated each Detective for four hours. Most of the questions I asked were the same, but reworded. They answered them the same every time, but I wasn't surprised. Unfortunately for them we brought in a fae that could force the truth out of them. With a snap of her fingers she got them talking. Though both of them knew Lauren had _attempted _to turn the Morrigan human neither of them knew she had succeeded or so they said. Neither of them knew about Lauren's initial research either. I said a silent amen at the thought. After their two interrogations I went to them to lay down ground rules.

"Your jobs are very important to maintaining our way of life. All that we ask is you follow the rules. You will receive word in a week as to whether or not you will be getting you credentials and guns back."

Once they were dismissed I headed down to Lauren's cell. She was seated in the corner. I opened the door closing it behind me. She looked up at me before scoffing and returning her attention to the ground.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well apparently I am believed to have tried to plot against the fae."

"That's true. The fae who cursed your girlfriend which lead to her death. The fae who kept you in servitude for seven years. Those fae."

"Oh so you've heard of them," she said dryly.

I sighed. "You do understand that being fae is the same as sexual orientation. You don't wake up one day and go hm, I'm going to be fae that sounds great. We're born into our genus and we're generally born into our sides. Then it comes down to nature versus nurture as to where we go from there. You deciding you should have the power to make fae human and humans fae is wrong. It's unethical and it goes against that idea of Do No Harm. You remember that don't you, Doctor?"

"Fae feed off of humans and humans don't even know what their up against. At least the zebras know about the lions." She yelled.

"But here's the difference between zebras and humans. Zebras don't have guns, they don't have medical licenses, they don't have the technology it would take to kill an entire species. You are trying to dumb down what humans are capable of, you are trying to make it seem like this situation is black and white, but it's not. Humans kill each other. Humans kill fae. Fae kill each other. Fae kill humans. You need to stop trying to justify your stupid, selfish actions as for some greater good; this end won't justify the means believe me. All it will do is incite a war, and either human or fae will be filed down to numbers where they can easily be detained. This will never be black and white; it'll always fall in shades of gray and as soon as you start understanding that you'll be better off. Hopefully you do so before it results in your execution."

"What are you trying to say huh, that everything I've been doing was wrong?"

"Misguided is the term I'd use." I corrected. "You could be curing things that ale humans, but instead you worry about the wrong things. If you ever get out of here find a way out of the fae world. Do something for your own species that doesn't require making them something they're not."


	5. Chapter 5: Good NewsBad News

I groaned as I wandered around the house. I hadn't really left it for the past few days. Being without my powers I just felt weak. I wasn't feeling myself at all. I sat down at the counter. Kenzi slid a plate of pancakes in front of me. I looked down at it.

"Come on now, you need to eat Bo." She begged.

I shook my head. I felt so depressed. Kenzi grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"You _need _to eat. Agent Hadley may have taken your powers, but it seems like she's on our side in all of this. It'll work out. It always does."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will. We've literally been through Hel and back. There's no way this is going to stop us."

A knock at the door caused me to turn. Kenzi jogged over and pulled open the door. I heard her say oh and then sure. I frowned at the sight of Agent Hadley. Who could have guessed a kid was going to be my downfall? Agent Hadley's hands were in her pockets. She let out a sigh.

"I'm only here to give you an up date on Lauren. They were starving her, but I convinced them to give her food and water. They only give her one meal, but it's better than it was. I'm working on getting her a trial. Looks like I'll succeed, but you should know something."

"What?"

"If I am successful at getting her a trial she will have her memory wiped. She'll be relocated and put into a human witness protection program."

I grimaced at the thought. "So she won't..."

"No she won't and this won't be like the compass. Her memory loss will be irreversible."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I didn't know how to feel about the situation. Lauren wouldn't be dead, she wouldn't be in danger. She would be free and safe, but she wouldn't be with me and she wouldn't remember having ever been with me. She wouldn't even remember me. I felt a tugging in my heart at the thought. Kenzi rubbed my back.

"You will not be given a trial. The agency feels it is a waste of time and that you have been a major pain, but I'm working on it."

I looked up at her and shook my head, "why do you care so much? You don't even know us."

"I have my reasons."


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Chapter 6: **

_"Alright, now we're going in. Everyone stay alert." I ordered. _

_The others (Amy, Jared, Uriah, Fara) nodded as we entered the building. Guards came at us from left and right, but we quickly incapacitated them. We moved deeper into the building. There was a pulse of dark energy. I could feel it. My heart trembled. I looked back at the others._

_"Maybe we should head back," Amy whispered. _

_I scoffed, "for what? We're so close. We need to take him down now." _

_I kept moving into the building that bastard was not going to get away. There he was standing there smug as ever. He chuckled at the sight of me. _

_"My sister, it's so good to see you and aww your brought your puppies. That was a big mistake." _

_Shadow people moved out from the walls. They grabbed at my pack. They started to fight. I headed towards my brother with my sword out. I swung it and he dodged. _

_"I see you gave them energy weapons. Smart, but it won't help them." _

_I growled at him to shut up. Something felt wrong I stopped fighting him and turned my attention back to the others. I shook my head. It wasn't possible. They were all standing still with eyes completely black. I turned back to him. _

_"What did you do?" _

_"I didn't do anything. You did it. I know you felt that dark energy as you entered. You however were so bent on revenge that you forgot that while you are immune to its effects your pack isn't. They're my puppets now, that is unless you free them. Kill them and give them the gift of peace." _

_He laughed as he began fading. I grimaced. Jared started towards me with his claws out. I ducked out of the way avoiding a fatal blow, but he still managed to slice at my side. I stumbled backwards. Amy in wolf form jumped at me. Jared and the others did the same. I couldn't just dodge their attacks. I had to fight back. I had to let them go. I had to free them. I pulled out my blade. It crackled with thunder. As I swung the blade the sound of their yelps... _

I gasped awake in a cold sweat. I couldn't breathe. I got up and headed to the kitchen to drink some water. I had been reminded of that night every day through nightmares. As if having nightmarish flashbacks wasn't enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Clueless

**[A/N: Hey guys, this is the longest chapter so far. Almost a thousand words. They do start getting longer. Also a bit of Valkubus comedy/angsty. You'll have Tamsin feels.]**

**Chapter 7:**

We all sat in the Dal. It was empty as per the order it be closed, Trick was forced to sign a contract that no more than 5 people other than him could be on the inside. It was pretty pathetic looking around in the empty bar. We sat at one of the long tables. I sat at the end sipping at a beer. I glanced back up to Tamsin who had been talking.

"... So we've got our badges and guns back, but we're _on vacation_ _indefinitely._ Also, we talked to Hadley again..."

My ears perked up at the sound. A small smile appeared on Tamsin's face.

"Lauren's got a case. I don't know how Hadley did it, but she did."

"I don't know _why _she did it." Kenzi spoke up.

Trick shrugged. "Me neither. I did some digging and all I got on her was that she was born in Berlin, grew up in America where she worked under the Colestah, North-Eastern America's name for their Dark Leader. She lived in Pennsylvania. Was a Detective, and climbed the ladder quickly. She's only 24, but her credentials match that of a 50 year veteran."

Dyson nodded, "Kid's impressive. She's also a strong Alpha and not to mention her abilities to bind people's powers to their body."

"Question is what does she get out of helping us?" Tamsin posed.

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, "as far as I'm concerned as long as she helps us out of this I don't care what she's after. She can have my first born if she wants it."

Trick looked at me with a concerned look. I was reminded of the situation with the four families all over again. Promising someone your first born was serious business in the fae world. I gulped down the rest of my drink.

Kenzi and Dyson went off to get burgers but I decided to stay at the Dal. Tamsin stuck around with me. For a while I watched her play pool by herself, but eventually I joined her.

"Come to lose?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "lose? Yeah right, I'm not Dyson. I'm going to kick your ass."

Tamsin laughed as she set up the game. I was starting to wonder if my drinking had impaired my vision because I was having a lot of trouble actually hitting the balls. It wasn't until I actually launched the pool stick across the room that Tamsin decided our game was over. She placed one hand on my shoulder and lead me towards the door.

"Alright drinkie, come on time to go home."

"Why? We're having so much fun."

"Yes, but if we keep up with this kind of fun the Dal won't only be closed it'll be under construction too."

I sighed, "bye Grandpa!"

Trick laughed as he shook his head and picked up the pool stick. Tamsin hopped into the driver's seat after she helped me into the passenger. When we got to the house I collapsed on the couch and groaned.

"I'm guessing when she bound your powers it lowered your tolerance for alcohol."

"What makes you think that?" I giggled.

Tamsin shrugged as she pushed my feet from the couch. She sat down in the place where they'd been. I scowled at her as I put my feet on her lap. She looked at me with her mouth agape like she was going to say something, but instead she simply sighed and turned on the TV. I threw my arm over my face just listening to the sound of the TV.

"Tamsin, why are you always around?" I asked.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, "because I kind of live here now?"

"Not what I meant. I meant like... Why are you always looking out for me?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I started ticking through the times she'd been there for me aloud. When she helped me find Kenzi, when she took a bullet for me, when she helped me save Dyson by using her powers at full blast though it almost killed her, when she disobeyed her orders to protect me, when she stuck with me through the whole Brazenwood fiasco, when she saved me from being taking to Candyland, the several times she helped me get my shit together so I could go out and kick ass and not to mention her helping save Kenzi though it almost cost her her life. When I finished I returned to laying flat with my arm over my eyes. For a while she was so quiet that if my legs weren't on her lap I would have assumed she left.

"Someone's got to keep you in line. I mean really, did you not hear how many times you almost got yourself killed? What would you do without me?"

I shrugged and pouted for a moment. She made a good point _and _asked a good question. I laughed.

"I don't know. It's weird to think about what you'd do without certain people. Then when they're gone you're so shocked and it's like well shit, I wish I had of spent more time with them or less or something. Y'know?"

Tamsin patted my leg before pushing away my feet and getting up from the couch. I sat up and looked at her.

"Where're you going?"

"Off to see the wizard." She replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh good, because I was about to say I'm not that drunk am I?"


	8. Chapter 8: Hadley The Science Girl

**Chapter 8: **

I sat on a chair that had been brought into Lauren's cell just for me. I was looking through her research I had already seen it, but it never hurt to double check. Lauren was eating away at what I had brought her, which was a muffin and some water. It was all Agent Ross would allow.

"Why are you bothering with those?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. She watched me. There was a feral vibe about her. In her corner she looked like a caged animal. Mentally I scowled. I drew her attention away from her location and asked her more in depth about the research involving her serum. At first she spared very few details, but then she fell into her work. The sparks in her eyes as she explained it all to me. It was amazing, but really it was terrifying. I knew I had told her that no one should have that power, but it was unfair because some fae had it.

"Your serum is based on the thesis that fae powers are blood related, but that's wrong well not entirely wrong. Most of it is nerve and brain related. It's so much more complex than this. When I was younger I studied neurology heavily."

"When you were younger? How old are you?"

"24," I replied.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Wow, I'm chatting with a real life Dougie Howser. When did you study neurology when you were an infant?"

"I was 8 thank you. One day it was a hobby, next day it was a doctorate."

"Why not go by Doctor then Agent?"

"The Doctor part came pretty easy for me. The Agent took a lot of work."

I began gathering the files together and putting them back in my bag. I held my hand out to Lauren. She sighed as she handed me the paper she had tried to crumple up and sneak into her pocket. I let out a sigh as I kept my hand out. She pulled the one from her back pocket.

"You are good." She admitted.

I smirked, "I'm an Agent. I have to be."

As I left the cell I was surprised to see Agent Ross waiting.

"Agent, I'm assuming you were in there for the good of the case and not for lighthearted conversation."

I held up the files. "Figuring a way to cure Evony."

She made a sound to show me she was impressed, "have you?"

"Of course I have." I replied almost insulted by her question.

In theory I had figured out how to give Evony her powers back. The question was would she survive the process.

"By the way, the succubus." She called.

I glanced back at her.

"We'll have a meeting about her this afternoon."

"Time?"

"Four."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched as I left, but I didn't acknowledge it. I already knew the argument I would present for Bo. The question is would it help her get her powers back or would it get her executed. I gulped at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Chapter 9: **

She paced the room for a while. I watched for a bit, but after a while it became tiresome.

"Kenzi." I said.

She looked at me as though she'd forgotten I was here.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like lying to Bo, Dyson. That's what's wrong. We told her we were getting burgers not going to meet with Agent Hadley."

"I thought you liked Agent Hadley."

"Liking Agent Hadley and being alright with her helping are two different things. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her and I can't throw her at all."

I gazed up in the doorway to see Hadley standing there with her arms folded. She was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face.

"It's alright Kenzi, you don't have to like me. You don't have to trust me."

"What exactly is it you want? What's so important that I couldn't tell Bo?"

Hadley paused before going on. When we got the news our eyes widened.

"And we're just supposed to not tell Bo. She's my best friend. We're like sisters."

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea hiding this from her." I added.

"At the moment it's the only option. Bo's got enough on her plate, y'know like a lack of powers."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "but that was your fault."

"I was following orders" Hadley argued.

"Stupid orders, dumb orders, absolutely-"

"I get it," Hadley interrupted. "But my ass was on the line so I had to put up or shut up."

"You're ass was on the line so you decided to screw over Bo and the rest of us."

"I did what I had to do. I don't know if you missed the part of this where I've helped you _all _every step of the way. Dyson and Tamsin got their credentials back. Lauren isn't going to be executed _and _I'm working on Bo's problem. I pleaded my case about giving Bo her powers back. Now I'm just waiting."

Kenzi looked like she was going to say something else which by the look of the fire in her eyes wasn't going to be the nicest thing in the world. I stepped in between the two. I wasn't sure why Kenzi was so fired up. Then I remembered the news. She was scared and her fear was coming off as anger. My back was facing Hadley. I put my hands on Kenz's shoulders. I looked into her eyes.

"You've gotta calm down Kenz, give Hadley a chance. You gave Tamsin a chance."

"Yeah but that was after Tamsin came back as a lovably mischievous eight year old who hid cookie down under the cabinet that attracted enough ants to build a twenty acre ant farm."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Kid Tamsin had been an interesting time. Hadley cleared her throat from behind us. There was something hidden in her eyes. She pulled at her jacket and nodded.

In a much softer voice she said, "I'm working on it. Just be patient."

She turned. Heading out of the door. I went over to her. She gazed at me. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Something happened to your pack, didn't it?" I asked hesitantly.

She scoffed as she turned her head forward again. She moved my hand. She disappeared into the hall. I frowned, even with the news she had given us I could tell there was more she was hiding. Where did she come from and more importantly what was she running from? I turned to Kenzi. Her hands were on her hips. I chuckled.

"How about those burgers now, eh?"

"Don't try to butter me up."

"Butter _and _burgers, sounds like something they serve in American restaurants."

Kenzi walked pass me stopping to hit me in the chest as she did. I coughed a bit. She shouted for me to suck it up. I shook my head as I pulled the door to the my gym [A/N house whatever the hell he's got going] shut behind me.


	10. Chapter 10: DD

Chapter 10:

"We have a case." I said to Dyson in disbelief.

I handed him the file he scanned it. "I thought we were on vacation."

I nodded, "apparently not a faecation. It's a fae case."

Two fae were murdered. Their kids wanted justice. It was pretty clean cut except for the fact the person they're accusing of murder is a notorious Fae Gang Boss by the name of Archer. The guy was nothing but a pain. We had seen him appear in many of our cases previously as a person of interest, but some how he always got away with it. Dyson gave me a look. He was thinking what I was thinking, but then he realized what I had. We were succubus/less which meant we had to come up with some other lure.

Dyson smirked at me, "well?"

I rolled my eyes, "no."

"Tamsin," he said simply.

"Not happening."

"We need bait."

"It's not going to be me."

I stood in the elevator in a red dress watching as the numbers ticked upward. Of course I had to do it. There was no one else. Kenzi was looking after Bo and even if she wasn't I wouldn't her anywhere near this scumbag. The elevator door opened and revealed a very posh party. Everyone dressed up, holding drinks, laughing at tedious conversation I groaned. _Fun_. I strutted across the party. I grabbed a glass of champagne. When I felt a hand on the small of my back I had to resist the urge to punch the owner of said hand in the face.

"My aren't you a pretty one; perfect skin, blonde hair and those eyes. Hm, and in that dress."

"Pretty? More like beautiful, stunning." I corrected.

"Confident, but why would I expect anything less from a promising Valkyrie Detective who just avoided charges from the F.I.B."

He said it in a way that made it clear he was trying to catch me off guard, but I figured he would know who I was and I planned for that.

"Well, you know who I am and I know who you are. Safe to say we're both a bit bad?"

He paused unsure of how to respond. I was really hoping he wouldn't be interested in what I was prompting. If he was well that would definitely complicate things. He smiled with a nod.

"Indeed we are, the question is how bad are you Detective?"

I turned to face him. I began adjusting his tie.

"Bad enough if you ask me, but everyone's got their own scale for that don't they?"

"That is very true," he reached into his pocket and handed me a card. "Call me sometime, we can measure how bad you are."

Once he was gone I gagged at the conversation. I grimaced. I picked up my champagne from the table and finished it off. I headed off to the bathroom and took out my cellphone to dial Dyson. He was waiting downstairs in the car.

"How's it going?"

"I'd say it's going pretty well. He seems to think I'm a dirty cop so he's interested, but there's something about him I just don't like. What kind of fae is he again?"

"He's a-" The phone went dead.

I grimaced as I glanced down at my phone. _Really, zero percent, _I groaned at the sight of the flashing empty battery. I shoved the phone in my pocket. Hopefully Dyson wasn't worried. Likely he would assume something important had pulled me away. I turned my attention to the mirror. I had to admit I looked good then again I always looked good, but tonight I looked really good. A different kind of good. As I checked myself out in the mirror I noticed there were now two of me. I turned to the other me. I reached out to touch her. She was solid. I swallowed because she was definitely there. She reached out to touch me. I swiped her hand away causing her to disappear into black smoke.

"You okay Detective?" Archer's voice asked from the door.

His hands were in his pocket as he stood there examining the look on my face.

"Of course, are you? This is the girl's room."

He laughed, "yeah I noticed. Lack of urinals really gave it away."

My tongue felt like it was sticking to the roof of my mouth. I scowled. I moved towards him. I tried to slip past him but he blocked my exit by placing his hand against the wall.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked.

I was nervous, but I tried to play it cool. "No, but I know you're going to tell me."

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to show you."


	11. Chapter 11: You're Not That Good

Chapter 11:

-Kenzi's POV-

_It was cold. The kind of cold that makes your bones weak and achy. It didn't make any sense though. I was only a soul now, did I still have bones? Was I still even technically a person? None of that really mattered though did it. I glared down at my shackles. Talk about a bad case of deja vu. I looked up at the revenants chatting with the regular zombies. In my mind I started mimicking what their conversations were like. It kept me amused for a while until I remembered where I was. I was in Hel. I was alone and even worse I was starting to lose hope. _

The flashbacks always caught me off guard. All I had done was open the refrigerator and a chilling wind swept across my skin which took me back to that place. I tried to remember why I had opened the fridge to begin with. I closed it back with a sigh. Like Trick had said being that all the memories I had of being in Hel were soul memories. They were all imprinted onto my soul like film, and my brain was digital. It would take some time for me to remember if I even wanted to. When Bo and Tamsin had found me I had been on the edge of death. I don't even know how I managed to survive it. Worst of all we're not even sure what happened to Bo's father. Did we free him? Did we defeat him? The thought made me sick.

The door to the clubhouse burst open. In rushed Dyson.

"Is she here!?" He asked.

I frowned, "is who here?"

"Tamsin. Is Tamsin here?"

"No I thought she was with you working a case."

"What's going on?" Bo asked walking down the stairs.

"Tamsin's gone." I replied not taking my eyes off of Dyson.

Bo's eyes widened, "Where the hell is she?"

Dyson shook his head, "I don't know. I just don't know. The case, she had to go undercover as a dirty cop. She called me on the phone, but the line went dead. I went up to look for her and she was nowhere to be found."

"Did you catch her scent or anything?"

"Her scent was all over the roof, but it was like she never left. Like she flew away."

"Tamsin has wings. Maybe she just flew away and she is... Oh God, we need to find her."

Bo said. Her voice was heavy with frustration. I frowned. I knew what we had to do.

"We need to talk to Hadley." I announced.

Dyson clapped, "yes, Hadley can help. She's got to be able to."

"You went after who!?" Hadley screeched.

We were standing in her office. She shook her head. Clearly she knew who this Archer guy was and clearly he was trouble.

"Trouble is not the word for it." She snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't said that out loud had I?

"Archer is the bad guy. He is a Dark Fae drug dealer, human/fae trafficker who on occasions kills people for fun. A portion of his profits goes to buying silence from not only fae but human as well. He builds schools for children and then kidnaps the children to sell them. He is Mexican Drug Cartel bad and you and Tamsin thought it would be a grand idea to take him on!? Have you lost your damn minds? You are both too old to be that stupid. Oh, God who even knows what... Where..."

"We were given Archer as a case. Two kids went missing and we were supposed to investigate."

"Two kids went missing? That's what they said. Listen once Archer has someone they're dead. Dead to the government. Dead to their families dead. There is no way that anyone would give you a case to go after them. Who did you get the case from?"

"Agent Porter... He met with Tamsin."

Hadley's face paled to the point that if she weren't African-American, she would have been as white as a sheet. She shook her head. She leaned into her computer. She continued shaking her head. She looked at us.

"I know where Tamsin is."

"Alright well let's go get her," Bo said.

Hadley shook her head. "You're basically human. I'm not letting you or Kenzi come."

"Why the hell not?" We asked at the same time.

"Because you're not going that's why. Come on Dyson."

Bo grabbed Hadley's wrist.

"Tamsin is my friend. You don't even know her. If she's in trouble I'm going to help get her back."

"And if you die in the process she'll murder me. Everyone wins if you just stay out of it."

The sound of a low buzzing caused Bo to yank her hand away from Hadley's wrists. I grimaced after Hadley and Dyson. How would Hadley know anything about Tamsin? She had files, but... _I am so over thinking this_.

"We're following them." Bo announced.

I laughed. "Of course we are. That's why I packed the weapons in the car."

We headed out of the building to the car to find the tires slashed. I opened the trunk and groaned. They'd taken the weapons too.

"She's good, but I'm better. Come on Bo."

I reached under the front seat and grabbed my sword then I handed Bo her dagger. She grinned. I rang up my cousin and had him put a track on Dyson's phone.

"All we need now is a car," Bo sighed.

I looked up and noticed the motorcycle across the street. I looked to Bo.

"Or a motorcycle," we agreed.

We rushed over the keys were still in the ignition. Our luck was turning around. Bo jumped on the bike first and I got in behind her. We pulled on our helmets just in time to see the owner of the bike running out of the store. Bo started the bike and we took off. _Don't worry Tamsin, we're coming. _


	12. Chapter 12: The Collector

**Chapter 12:**

-Tamsin's POV-

When I came to I had the migraine of a lifetime. I also realized I was restrained. I scanned the room, it was set up like a lab. I swallowed. The sound of footsteps drew my attention to the door. Archer entered with a smile.

"You're awake. Good to see you. I hope you don't mind we changed you into some scrubs because the dress _was _a bit tight."

"What did you do to me?" I frowned.

He shook his head, "surprisingly nothing. Until I get what I want I won't touch a hair on that pretty little head of yours so don't worry."

"What exactly do you want?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. He shook his head.

"I don't understand why you would be a bargaining chip. She barely knows you. I mean really... Then again she has always been the noble kind. I'm not sure if she still is, but you'd better hope so because if not you are going to make a very fine addition to my collection."

I tried to focus and use my powers on him. He laughed. "Did I mention I got a hold of that serum the Doctor made? A few minor adjustments and now I see it worked just well."

I pulled against the restraints.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself... You're only human."

-Kenzi's POV-

We crept around the edges of the building. As we did we noticed the pattern of unconscious guards. I looked at Bo. _This was going to be easier than I expected_. We entered the building. It was full of boxes and containers marked with the names of candy, but I knew there was no candy in there. It was either guns or drugs... Or guns and drugs. Or human remains. I shook my head. _Get it together Kenzi_. The sound of something dropping grabbed my attention. I saw something disappear off into the distance. I turned to ask Bo if she'd seen it, but she was no longer behind me.

"Go after creepy disappearing thing or stand here..."

I headed after whatever had disappeared between two stacks of boxes. I headed through them sideways ready to attack at any moment. I heard knocking from behind me. I turned back to see nothing. The knocking then came from behind me again. I turned back. Suddenly the sound of the knocking was all over. I backed up out of the space. When I turned my attention forward I gasped at the sight of... Me.

"What the fae are you?" I asked getting into an attack stance.

The second me tilted its head to the side. I grimaced. Memories of the whole Inari episode made me uneasy. I rushed forward and swung my blade at it. The blade went through the air as the copy disappeared into black smoke.

-Bo's POV-

"Kenzi? Kenzi?" I called out. "Where did you go Kenz?"

I sighed as I moved stealthily through the building. I figured if I kept walking forward I would find her. I heard her calling me. I followed her voice until it stopped calling. I called back out to her, but nothing. I took out my phone, but I didn't have any bars. _Great_. I thought as I looked up. I stepped backwards at what I saw in the distance. It looked like... Me. I approached it cautiously. It watched me without a word.

"What the hell kind of trick are you?"

It took slow steps backwards before it turned and started to sprint off. I took off after it. It turned a corner suddenly I followed it, but stepped back just in time to avoid Kenzi's blade from slicing into my shoulder.

"Oh God, Bo. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I saw... This place is seven kinds of faed up. Can we please find Tamsin and go?"

I started ask Kenzi what she had seen, but instead I told her to come on. We could talk about what we saw later.

-Hadley's POV-

"Tamsin," Dyson shouted as he went to undo her restraints her.

She was semi-unconscious but aside from that she was fine. Dyson asked her where Archer was and she pointed to a back area. When I noticed the vials of what seemed to be similar to Lauren's serum I slid my hand to the back of Tamsin's neck and unbound her powers. She winced a bit. Her face went Valkyrie for a moment before it faded away.

"Get her out of here, now."

"You can't go in there without backup." Tamsin groaned.

"I can and I am. You need to get out of here."

I headed off through the double doors. It was a large cryopreservation room. There were at least fifty different species of fae in there all frozen and I knew this wasn't his only building for it. I felt sick.

"Do you like my new collection?" Archer's voice asked from behind me.

I felt a chill moved through my spine. I stepped forward and turned to face him as I did I swung my blade at him. The blade was was curved and glowed yellow from the electricity that flowed through it. Archer held up his wrist revealing a rubber bracelet which the blade hit with no effect.

He smirked, "crazy that this little bracelet protects my whole body from you and your powers."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He moved closer to me. I continued moving back to maintain the distance between us.

"You ruined my last collection."

"I freed hundreds of people. How will I ever sleep at night?" I bit back.

He sighed, "you're so uncultured. You'd never understand."

"You're right, I'll never understand the perks of enslaving a species for my own enjoyment."

I stepped back to find myself against a wall. Archer placed his hand over my head. He grinned.

"You and I are meant to be together. Why'd you leave?"

"Because I'm not interested in arranged marriages."

"You're funny, but that still doesn't let you off the hook. You are mine. You were bound to me."

He lifted his hand and pressed his thumb against my forehead before I could move out of the way. I stared up at the ceiling as I tried to fight back against his powers. I could feel myself fading away. I screeched at the pain, fire burned through my veins and behind my eyes. I growled as my eyes went from brown to completely black. Before they did the last thing I saw was the smirk on Archer's face.


	13. Chapter 13: We Fought The Good Fight

**[A/N: Longest most action packed chapter. Enjoy. Ready to find out exactly what the hell Hadley is?]  
**

**Chapter 13:**

-Kenzi's POV-

"Dyson!" I called as soon as I saw him.

He was holding Tamsin up. She was hopping along next to him.

"What are you two doing here? We told you two not to come."

"You knew we wouldn't let you come on your own," I said as I hugged Tamsin.

"Are you okay Tamsin?" Bo asked.

Tamsin gave her a thumbs up, "A-okay, I just twisted my ankle a bit, but you know Dyson."

"Noble wolf, who can't help but-"

The sound of a monstrous growl caused us all to look in the direction Dyson and Tamsin had just come from. The lights flashed on and off. I looked to Dyson.

"I knew she needed help!" He turned and headed back.

"Dyson wait," Bo called as she followed.

Tamsin and I looked at each other briefly before following. I pushed the door open to follow Bo and Dyson. Then I followed them into the back. There was a man standing in the room with his hands in his pocket. The walls were lined with people in freezers. It was like the creepy section at WalMart. I guessed he was Archer.

"Hello, I'm guessing you freed Tamsin?"

Dyson questioned. "Where is she?"

"Tamsin? I thought you took her."

"You know who I mean." Dyson growled.

"No I can't say that I do, but if you don't leave my property I will have to sick my dog on you."

A large wolf jumped down in front of him. It was white with blue and yellow strings of electricity circling around it. Its eyes were black orbs. The wolf growled and snarled at us. The look on Dyson's face confirmed what I had feared.

"What did you do to her?" Dyson asked.

"She's mine. What I do with her is my business?"

"How's she yours, perv?" Bo glared at him.

It struck a nerve the idea of him thinking he owned Hadley. Archer laughed.

"Formerly unaligned former succubus. You're just human now aren't you?"

Bo didn't answer.

"I am Raijin _and _she is Raiju. Every Raijin is given a Raiju as a companion, _as a pet._"

Bo threw her dagger in his direction. It hit him, but bounced off. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Hadley let out a thunderous bark as a vine of lightning struck Bo. Bo flew backwards into the wall unconscious. I rushed over to Bo and bent down by her side. I looked back at Dyson he went wolf, but compared to Hadley's wolf he looked like a puppy. There was no way this was going to end well. I shook Bo begging her to wake up. My vision faded and when it came back up I was shaking Hadley instead.

_"Come on dammit, wake up!" I ordered. _

_Bo turned to me. "Kenzi we have to go." _

_"We can't just leave her." _

_The sound of yelling and footsteps marching towards us caused Tamsin to pull me close enough for her to wrap her wings around Bo and I. _

The sound of Dyson yelping forced me back to reality. Hadley had knocked him into the wall with bolt I turned back to Bo who stirred slightly. Her eyes opened and glowed blue.

"Holy holy," I gasped moving back.

Bo's body glowed red for a moment. She looked down at herself in disbelief for a moment before she looked at me with a smirk.

"It's good to be back."

-Bo's POV-

Having my powers back I felt completely rejuvenated. I looked to Dyson who was still taking on Hadley. He wasn't looking so good though so I knew I had to hurry. I moved passed Hadley and headed for Archer. He laughed at the sight of me.

"What are you going to do? You're just a-"

My eyes glowed blue as I interrupted his taunt by pulling him closer as I drained him of chi. He tried to resist, but being as hungry as I was he was out of luck. He snapped his fingers which drew Hadley's attention from Dyson to me. She looked like she was going to shoot me with another vine of electricity when Tamsin jumped in front of her. I could hear her as she tried to fill Hadley with enough doubt for her to back down. Being distracted I hadn't expected Archer's hand to fly up and punch me. I stumbled backwards. He grimaced as he took off his bracelet. His hand glowed yellow as he held it out towards Tamsin. I moved towards him managing to chop at the inside of his elbow forcing him to miss. He shot upward into the sky forcing pipes to hang downward. He pushed me away with a glare.

"Fine then, you first."

I ducked out of the way. The bolt of lightning hit one of the chambers causing it to explode and catch fire. Luckily one of the pipes that had been ruptured poured water down onto the fire quickly putting it out. Pieces of glass landed on my back as I ducked. I looked up to see Archer charging up to attack me again. Hadley jumped at Archer forcing him into the wall. She snarled and bit at him. He hurried to put his bracelet back on. He pushed her away causing her to yelp. He snatched off his bracelet.

"You useless mutt."

She went at him again, but before she could make it he shocked her. She whimpered as she fell to the ground in her human form. Tamsin was helping Dyson who was beat up really bad. I stumbled to my feet. I looked over to see Tamsin doing the same as Kenzi took her place at Dyson's side.

"Fried chicken with a side of succubus stew, my favorite." He muttered as he charged both hands.

My eyes glowed blue as I stepped towards Archer. I stopped at the sight of Hadley stirring. He sighed as he refocused on her.

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Take the bracelet off and ask that question. You and I both know you can't actually use your powers with it on."

"Oh, so you figured it out." He slipped it back on. "Too bad."

Archer pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Hadley. She held up her hands.

"I surrender Archer, just let them go."

"Do you really?"

Hadley shrugged, "100%. You know me Archer I don't want anyone else getting killed because of me. As long as your live I'll serve you, but I need your blood oath that you won't try to kill them and you won't send anyone else to do it. Bo, Tamsin stand down. Get out of here."

"I give you my blood oath."

Archer lowered his gun slowly. He grinned. Me and the others headed back to Dyson's side. Tamsin asked me what Hadley was doing. I shook my head because I had no idea.

-Hadley's POV-

I waited for the others to leave. Once they were gone I lowered my hands and went to Archer. He grinned. He was finally getting what he wanted; me. I felt sick at the thought.

"Was that so hard?" He asked.

I looked at his bracelet with a sigh. If I could I'd electrocute him to death, but that wasn't an option.

"That bracelet is amazing." I admitted.

He nodded, "a friend made it special for me. He knew it would help me get you. I owe him a gift basket."

"Me too," I agreed. "You know something funny about rubber?"

He looked down at me confused. "What?"

"It melts," I snatched his gun and shot up at the gas pipes which he'd busted earlier.

-Bo's POV-

Tamsin and I helped lead Dyson out of the building with Kenzi right behind us. We had just barely gotten out of the building when from within a loud explosion caused a chain effect which sent us flying to the ground. The building was engulfed in flames. I gasped as I scrambled back to my feet. Kenzi headed towards the building. Tamsin grabbed her.

"What are you doing Kenzi?"

"She just... She gave her life for me, us again!"

"Again?" I questioned.

"I... I mean... She's in there!"

Tamsin shook her head, "I don't think anyone could survive that Kenzi."

There was another explosion from inside. The smell of gas filled the air as I motioned for Tamsin to keep Kenzi away from the building. I helped with Dyson. We took one of Archer's pickups. They were four seaters. Dyson and I were in the backseat and Tamsin and Kenzi were in the front. We were so far off the grid that it was pitch black as we drove. If it weren't for the high beams we wouldn't have seen anything.

"Dyson are you alright?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "I'm fine. I just needed a while, but I'm good."

"Good because I-"

Something thudded into the back of the pickup. Tamsin stopped the car. She and I hopped out at the same time to investigate.

"I hope you didn't think a little fire would get rid of me." Hadley said with a small smile.

Her clothes were singed. Soot covered her, she had some scrapes, but aside from that she looked alright. I shook my head.

"Chop chop, the fire didn't kill me but the cold might."


	14. Chapter 14: MaybeShe Was

Chapter 14:

-Hadley's POV-

Agent Ross sat at her desk. She looked up at me for a moment before shaking her head. She scanned the reports I had written about the incident. She returned her attention to me.

"Is The Morrigan...?"

"Yes, I did that yesterday."

"And Bo?"

"Inadvertently while I was under Archer's control."

She moved her hair from her face and folded her hands together.

"Why did you go after this Tamsin girl? She went on an unauthorized case which resulted in her capture. What you should have done was found this Porter jackass and brought him here for selling Classified details about the serum to Archer."

"I should have let Tamsin die? Ma'am, she's one of us."

"Just like Bo, Dyson and _Lauren_? You are putting your ass on the line for these people you don't know."

"I'm helping them. They deserved a fair chance. If I hadn't stepped in-"

"Justice would have been served, _fair _doesn't matter. Listen to me it's one thing to help these people, but to get involved is just sorely unprofessional. Hadley. I expect more from you. I expect more from the Colestah show dog."

The anger boiled inside of me. This time however instead of ignoring it I growled in her face while leaning across the desk. She backed away. My eyes were solid black. Every nerve in my body begged me to attack her.

"I want you to understand that right now it is taking everything I have not to bash your head into that wall until there's nothing left but what will look like a bloody piece of bubble gum. That's the thought the monster I'm becoming is having and that's what all of the thoughts are like. I'm no ones' show dog and I'm no ones' puppet, bitch. I'm done running around for you and the rest of the fae. I'm an Alpha. I'm done answering to you."

I growled at her-my sharp teeth showing and my eyes glowing. She moved from her chair and pressed herself against the wall.

"You are going to be arrested. This is assault."

"I haven't touched you, yet."

I flipped her desk over into the bookshelf; glass and books fell to the ground. My aura must have felt like a bolder to her because that's what it'd always felt like to me. Keeping it in hurt. The room was soundproof. No one would hear if I just... A screeching in my brain forced me to step back. I smirked, I didn't need to be near her to feed. Her fear tasted so good. The more of it I ate away at the paler she got. The screeching interrupted me again. I snarled as my eyes returned to brown. I pulled out my credentials and threw them at her feet before turning to leave.

As I left eyes followed me. When I stepped into the elevator I licked my lips. That little snack really got me hungry. My heart shook at the thought. I had fought off this side of me for so long. It was time to embrace it.

-Bo's POV-

It was Lauren's last day with me. The first two days we'd spent with everyone else, but today was about me and her. We were sitting in the clubhouse across from each other. Our last few hours were ticking away and I could barely breathe. What was I supposed to say? I love you, but you won't remember me ever again. I'm going to miss you, but you'll never know.

"This steak is really good," she said interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled, "Tamsin made it. She loves cooking and I can't cook so..."

Lauren nodded silently, "ah, Tamsin."

"What about her?"

"Do you and her talk often Bo?"

The answer was no. Tamsin and I rarely ever talked. Most of the time Tamsin was yelling at me to get it together or making jokes at me, but we never really talked about anything. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

Lauren smiled, "talk to her and you'll find out. For now though let's enjoy this."

I studied Lauren for a moment. I started to choke up. "There's got to be another way."

"Bo," Lauren said steadily.

I broke down. Lauren stood wrapped her arms around me. It just wasn't fair. _She was smart. She was Lauren. She was a scientist. She was beautiful. She was my girlfriend. I loved her. I loved her._ _I loved... _The thought hurt. It was past tense; it was all past tense. I was thinking about her as though she was already gone. I looked up at her and exhaled. I couldn't think about it anymore. I pulled her into a kiss. For a moment it caught her off guard, but soon enough she reciprocated it. I couldn't handle talking to her. I couldn't handle thinking about her. I just needed to be with her, one last time. I needed her.

-Hadley's POV-

What I had done after leaving the F.I.B. HQ reminded me that I wasn't just fae, but I was a demon too. My demon side was starved and it was sick of it. It had never cared much before because we'd both been just fine with feeding through thunder, but now it was craving the deadlier things in life; lust, pride, wrath/rage, gluttony, envy, greed and sloth. However she wasn't so excited with me pulling it away from its good times to take on my last case and that had only managed to make me hungrier. I was feeding off of my own rage and it was killing me.

_Such a wonderful city, so many people-so much lust. _It tempted.

I returned my attention to the situation at hand. I stood in the kitchen across from Lauren. Her back was facing me. She was gawking at the sink. It was in her new place. She was living in France now. She looked back at me. She shook her head as she turned back to me.

"I don't really like the tiling above the sink. It's pretty tacky."

"Yeah, just give the landlord a call and he'll be glad to fix it."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem though?"

"Of course it won't be. I mean you're paying for it."

"Actually my brother is, but yeah."

"You're brother. He gets in tomorrow right?"

I knew the answer to the question already. It was yes. We had located her real brother as well. He was in holding recovering from his mind wipe. It took a lot out of me to use my powers on both of them, but it was worth it. They would both be better off in the end. Lauren smiled as she went on telling me about her brother. It made me kind of sad to think she used to smile that way when she talked about Bo... When she talked about her work. I swallowed.

"So where're you headed now? I mean you're selling this place pretty cheap. It's like you're giving it away." She laughed, "it isn't haunted is it?"

I shook my head, "nope, it's just full of memories that I've been meaning to let go. I need a fresh start, so I'm giving you one so I can get a new one or something like that."

I muttered out the end quickly to lighten the mood.

She nodded slowly, "wow, that's wow kind of confusing, but quite profound."

"Nah," I said as I held out my hand to her, "It was really nice meeting you Karen. I wish I could have met your brother."

She shook it. "He would have loved to meet you. I'm happy he's not here though because he'd just hit on you the whole time. Are you sure you don't want to stay for coffee or something though?"

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

She shrugged. "You could say that, how am I doing?"

"Pretty well and I might stay if I didn't have a flight to catch."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Don't worry I don't," I said turning towards the door.

"See you again maybe? If you're ever in town feel free to stop by."

I smiled back at her. "Maybe."

_Maybe_.


	15. Chapter 15: Look Who's Talking Now

**Chapter 15: **

-Hadley's POV-

Sly was leaned against the wall watching humans wander by him. Knowing him he was considering a quickie before I got there. I sighed shoving my hands into my pockets as I crossed the street to meet him. He grinned at the sight of me. His eyes flashed blue. I rolled my own as I gripped his jacket pulling him deeper into the alley.

"What's wrong don't want people to think you're a dirty cop?"

I pushed him against the wall. "I'm not a cop anymore."

"So does that mean you and I could..." He smirked as he leaned in.

I pressed my pointer finger to his head and pushed it back.

"Depends on how good you are in bed."

He chuckled, "I'm an incubus _and _I'm a Leo. This'll be the best sex you've ever had."

"I'll be the judge of that. As long as you scratch my back," I said heading off.

He followed after me. I didn't have to look at him, to know he was smirking when he said:

"Oh, I'll do that and much more."

-Kenzi's POV-

It had been a good month since Lauren had been... Bo wasn't taking it so well. Tamsin and I took turns trying to get her to cheer up, but the bad cop/Kenzi cop routine wasn't working. That left one last option. Tamsin and I walked into Bo's room to find her in the bed as usual.

"It smells like something died in here succulett and I swear if you say some emo shit like your heart I am going to murder you."

"Go away Tamsin," Bo groaned.

"I would, but you smell gross and you've really just let yourself go."

"Are you trying to make me feel good about myself?"

"No, I'm trying to make you feel crappy so you realize it's stupid for you to slump around bed and feel crappy all day. Let's go get tanked, let's go to a strip club or let's get out of this house."

"Kenzi can go. I'm staying here."

I rolled my eyes, "Bo, that's it. I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?"

Bruce marched in and grabbed Bo. She kicked at him, but it was no use. He dropped her in the bathtub. Bo shrieked.

"Sorry Bo," Bruce said with a shrug. "It's for your own good."

"Thanks Bruce," I said patting his back.

"No problem, I'll be at the hotel if you need me. Bye Bo, get well soon."

Bruce had, thanks to Tamsin, been able to actually travel. He was back for a while to see us. We had spent some good times with him, braiding each other's hair (he braided mine and I braided Tamsin's), swimming, movie nights, hanging at the Dal. I wish Bo could have been there, but she was preoccupied with her brooding. She glared at us.

"This bath is nice..." She acknowledge.

Tamsin nodded, "that's because it's got a special fae bath bomb that just melts your worries away and puts you at ease. So when you're done, me, you and Kenz are going out. Now I'm going to say bye to Bruce."

Tamsin pulled at the lapels of her jacket. Probably trying to make what she said seem a lot tougher than it had sounded. I smiled.

"Say bye to him for me too?" I asked.

She nodded before heading off. I swallowed. Now was the best time to tell Bo about what Hadley had told me and Dyson. She had to know and with Hadley on sabbatical and Dyson not around this was my chance.

"Bo, do you remember anything from Hel?"

"Hm? Not really no. Do you?"

"Some stuff is starting to come to me, but for the most part it's just a blur. And-"

"Want to hear something funny?"

"Somehow the last time Lauren and I talked Tamsin came up."

I swallowed. Lauren could have told Bo several things about Tamsin. All of which Tamsin wanted to be kept a secret until she felt like it was safe to tell Bo.

"What'd she say?"

"She said I should talk to Tamsin, and I'm like... About what? Tamsin isn't a talker."

"She'd talk to you. I agree I think you should talk to Tamsin; about anything. Ask her about her life and what she remembers of it. She'd love to tell you."

-Tamsin's POV-

Kenzi's head was down on the bar when Dyson said he could take her home since he was calling it a night. I teased that he was only leaving because he'd lost three games in a row. He sighed as he headed off. I laughed as I set up another game. At least Bo was having fun. She was dancing and laughing. I was in the middle of my game when I looked over to Bo dancing. The bar had gone pretty quiet aside from the few stragglers, Bo and I. She whisked back and forth to the music. Seeing her like that was so much better than seeing her mopey and depressed. I hadn't realized I'd been staring until she danced over towards me. I bit my lip and returned my attention to the pool table. She took the pool stick and leaned it against the wall. She threw an arm over my shoulder. Then smiled.

"Let's talk Valkyrie." She suggested.

Anxiety erupted in my stomach. "About what?"

"Anything, war stories, childhood memories. Whatever you want I am all ears. Say what ya need to say." She hiccuped, "oh man that's a song too. Say what ya need to say, I'll say... Sorry go on."

She hoisted herself up onto the long side of the pool table with her back facing the stragglers. I followed suit and climbed up next to her. I decided to tell her bits and pieces; mostly war stories, I had a lot of war stories, but I had cop stories too. I talked and talked. Hours passed, but I didn't really noticed.

I sat crossed legged on the pool table with Bo doing the same across from me. She was leaning forward listening eagerly as I continued the story.

"... Then Dyson just comes back in his human form still scratching!"

Bo laughed along with me. "How long did he have them?"

"Here's the thing he kept them for a few days but it was driving him crazy so he decides to go wolf and have me take him to the vet to pass him off as a dog."

"Did it work!?"

"Yeah! They gave him a flea bath and everything."

Bo and I laughed so hard we were both tearing up. Bo was about to say something when Trick came over to us. He broke us away from the tunnel vision. For the first time we noticed the Dal was empty and the clock read 2AM. I jumped from the pool table and turned to help Bo get down. She stumbled a bit, but once she regained her composure she was set. Bo announced she had to pee first before she disappeared off to the bathroom. I noticed Trick was watching me.

"What?"

He sighed, "when are you going to tell her Tamsin?"

"When the time is right, besides it's not so dire now. With Lauren gone it's a bit less complicated and you know Dyson has sworn off relationships to reconnect with his wolf."

"Just because it's not killing you _as quickly _as it was that doesn't mean it won't still kill you."

"Trick, it's not that important. If I tell her it'll feel like I guilted her into it. I want her to actually love me back."

"Sometimes you have to give Bo a push in the right direction. You of all people know that."

I sighed. I did know that. Usually it was me and Kenzi doing the pushing. This love was starting to feel like an uphill battle. If Acacia was around she'd probably hit me upside the head and tell me to get my shit together, but she wouldn't tell me which way to go. She wouldn't tell me if I should love Bo or leave her. Acacia would want me to choose Dyson because Dyson was "safe." I didn't want safe. I wanted real.

"Let's go, and T I hope you're driving because if I'm being honest with ya it took me a while in there because I was trying to tell the toilet from the sink."

I shook my head and chuckled, "please tell me you figured it out."

"The toilet is the one with the running water right?"

"Unless this is France then no." Trick said with a grimace.

Bo and I laughed. I knew Bo was joking.

"See ya Trickster." I said as we left.

He gave me a look. He wanted me to tell Bo. I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't; not yet.


	16. Chapter 16: It Started Out With A Kiss

Chapter 16

-Tamsin's POV-

I groaned as I paced in Kenzi and I's room. Kenzi sighed.

"You should tell her." She announced.

I scoffed, "I shouldn't."

"You _should _because Bo is Bo Tamsin. I have known Bo for five years. She needs you to tell her."

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Isn't there a saying about walking a monkey to the store, but not being able to force it to buy a soda or something?"

"I... I think you mean you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

Kenzi shivered. "No horses. I like mine better."

"Why would a monkey want a soda? How would it even get money for the soda?"

"That's not the point. The point is Bo is a monkey,"

Images of a monkey in a corset and boots flashed in my mind.

"Tamsin, are you listening? Bo is a monkey, but she doesn't know she has money for a soda yet. Get it?"

"I... What?"

"You're the soda and love is the money."

I thought about it for a moment, "oddly enough that makes sense now, _but _Bo doesn't have the right kind of money for me? It's like she's trying to use Euros to buy a cheeseburger in America."

"Now you're not making sense. Let's just stop with the idioms."

"Bo might, _might _love me as a friend, but that doesn't mean she love _loves _me. I'm not going to throw myself at her like a sucker."

Kenzi patted my shoulder, "You're only a sucka if you regret it because regret is fo suckas. I learned that from Ludacris."

"That's... Kenzi, I can't tell her."

"You can tell and you will tell because..." She waited a moment.

"Because what?"

"Because if you don't your wings are going to fall off and your heart is going to shrivel up in your chest and you will die and personally I prefer you stay alive."

I didn't respond. She pulled me into a hug.

"And I'm your moms and I said so. You've got two days or else." She said turning to leave.

I was going to ask her or else what, but I figured I didn't even want to know.

-Kenzi's POV-

I had just given Tamsin the advice to tell Bo now it was my turn. I wasn't in love with Hadley, but the urge to kiss her was becoming overwhelming. She hadn't been around since she took Lauren away, but luckily I had connection that didn't require Tamsin or Dyson getting in my business.

Just like my cousin said Hadley was in the club. She disappeared into VIP and after about seven tries I managed to get in myself. When I found her Hadley was sitting on a couch with her legs draped over a guy. I approached the cautiously. The guy glanced up noticing me when I reached the halfway point. He pointed Hadley in my direction. She moved her legs and stood up. She walked towards me with a frown.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Instead of talking I just pulled her into a kiss.

-Hadley's POV-

When Kenzi kissed me my senses were set off. I heard a low buzz, that built up. I pushed Kenzi away. The lights in the club went out and that's when the flash back started...

_The sounds of agonizing screams echoed through the caverns of Hel. I drew one of my swords and followed the sound. Of course I had heard people scream and groan around Hel before, but something about this time made me want to follow up. When I found the source I saw a small black haired girl covered in dirt. She was being tortured by a few revenants. I grimaced. I had no idea why the girl was being tortured. She could have in some way earned this punishment. Or He was just being a jackass instead of a horse. He was unruly, so the latter wouldn't surprise me at all. The girl noticed me and looked to me. I read something in her blue eyes that gave me my answer. The revenants looked back at me. I was still draped in shadows. I moved forward slowly. When they realized who I was they were stunned for a moment. _

_"What are you doing in His domain?" The female revenant questioned. _

_I rolled my eyes, "I don't answer to the dead. I protect the living. Why are you torturing her?" _

_"She has displeased him. We are following orders." _

_"You've got new orders. Let her come with me."_

_"She cannot leave this domain. She is bound until his daughter comes for her." _

_I took out my other blade. I clanged them together and electricity began buzzing off of both of them. I was really getting impatient with them._

_"She's coming with me." _

_I could read on their faces that they were conflicted. They were under His control/lead, but even He was in theory under me in the chain of command. _

_"I will give you peace." _

_The revenants lay on the ground without movement once again, but I wouldn't be surprised if he reanimated them soon enough for whatever his game was. I moved to the girl and helped her up. She looked at me. Her face was dirty. She was shaking. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"I'm friendly," I responded. _

_She shook her head, "who?" _

_I grimaced. How long had she been here? Telling her who I was could put her in more danger, but I knew she wasn't going with me unless I told her a name. She needed something concrete, but the question was to lie or not to lie. _

_"Call me Sparks, now come on." She leaned on me and let me help her to her feet. _

_"Kenzi," she muttered. _

_It took an hour to get her somewhere far enough from her initial location for me to feel safe with her taking a break. She was bleeding from several cuts and her leg was definitely broken. I swallowed. The cuts would be fine, but her ankle needed to be healed. I placed one hand on her ankle and the other over her mouth. She looked at me with eyes full of fear. I swallowed as focused on her ankle as I sent volts of electricity into it. I squeezed and forced the bones into place. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into it. When I removed my hands she looked at me. She was crying. _

_"I'm sorry," I responded immediately. _

_She shook her head, "it's okay besides it's not really that." _

_"What is it then?" _

_Kenzi sighed as she began explaining to me everything that had resulted in her being there. When she was finished I scowled at her. Eventually she fell asleep. I knew there was something about her. I may not have been a Valkyrie but I could sense she was a warrior. She had a house on Valhalla, when I closed my eyes I could see it. Even more importantly when I closed my eyes I could contact the Valkyrie Kenzi had mentioned. I may have not been able to speak to her directly, but I could give her visions that would help her get Kenzi out of here._

When I came to I was back at our apartment. Kenzi was sitting in the arm chair, but Sly was nowhere to be found. I grimaced as I sat up slowly.

"You had a flashback too?" She asked.

I nodded, "I had just found you. You told me about the others."

She nodded. Then she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees as she clasped her hands together. Then she looked over at me. she shook her head.

"I don't know how I forgot."

"New body, new mind but same soul. Your soul remembered. I guess mine did too."

There was a long silence. It was uncomfortable. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Kenzi cleared her throat. I looked up at her. She chuckled and shook her head. She grinned for a moment before leaning back to ask:

"So friendly... Was that your boyfriend?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Art of Deflecting

[A/N: I'm sorry fellow Valkubus shippers, but you are going to die of cuteness and... Then of sadness. It's like I'm an actual writer for the show ;( You have been warned.]

**Chapter 17: **

-Tamsin's POV-

"Bo, I need to talk to you." I said.

I shook my head. That wasn't good enough.

"Bo, I love you."

That sounded even worse in my mind.

"Bo, I'll actually die if you don't love me but you know what no pressure."

I groaned I sounded as bad as Dyson with that last one. I took another shot. I turned to see the door open. Kenzi came in followed by Hadley.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Hadley sighed. She then went on to explain how we had all lost the memories of when we were in Hel which prompted me to repeat the phrase _we_. As she spoke I shook my head. I couldn't remember any of it.

"The same way I bound Bo's powers to her body. That's what it's like for you except I basically connect your soul memories to your brain memories."

I grimaced, but I couldn't go on not remembering. She reached her hand out. She looked at me for a moment before...

_"Mom," I felt a little hand pressing on my face. _

_I opened my eyes slowly. I closed them immediately when I felt a head full of hair covering my face. _

_"Buddy, mom can't help you if she can't see you." _

_He put his hands on my shoulders and sat up. I grinned as I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Tegan. He squished my cheeks together and gave me a kiss. _

_"Someone's affectionate this morning," I said as I sat up and started tickling him. _

_He giggled as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp. I picked him up and hoisted him onto my back. He ruffled my hair as we ran through the hallways._

_"Oh God, someone's going to get hurt guys!" Bo called out. _

_I tossed Tegan onto the couch and pulled Bo into a kiss. "Everybody's safe." _

_She bit her lip and nodded, "everybody's safe." _

_We went into the kitchen where Bo was working on lunch. I knew I had slept late, but late enough for it to be breakfast time? _

_"How was work?" _

_"Painful; so much paper work and then we thought we had a break, but turned out to be a dead end so more paper work." _

_"Oh babe, I'm sorry. That's why you got in so late?" _

_"Yeah, and the overtime is messing up my sleep patterns worse than when the twins were newborns." _

_"I noticed, it's almost 1." _

_"Plus... Speaking of twins where is Aj." _

_Bo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I nodded slowly then went on talking about other things. A few minutes later I grabbed a projectile which had been very close to hitting me in the face. _

_"Tag!" Aj said tapping my arm before running off. _

_I put the toy arrow on the table and took off after her through the house. _

_"Tegan and mommy were the distraction! Sneak attack, sneak attack!" She called. _

_Tegan rushed in front of me. I reached forward to tag him, but instead found myself held back by Bo. _

_"Oh you're all in this together!? I can't believe it. You got me." _

_"Safe!" Aj called as she touched the linen closet door. _

_I shook my head, "bunch of cheaters!" _

_"Bunch of strategist," Bo corrected. _

_I turned to face her with a smirk as she pulled me in closer. I kissed her nose. She called us all into the kitchen for lunch. Sliced turkey sandwiches. As we ate Tegan and Aj chatted in their secret language. It was so interesting to hear. _

_Later that night we took the kids over to their uncle Dyson's place. They loved it there probably because he lived in a boxing gym and let them mess around. _

Once the memory ended I shook my head. That didn't make any sense. Bo and I didn't have kids...

"What'd you see?" Kenzi asked.

I started not to tell her but then I went on, "I saw Bo and I, we were married with kids."

Hadley's face scrunched up. She seemed confused by it as well. She shook her head.

"That's... But it's a memory so how would... They'll start coming back slowly, maybe when the others come back it'll all make sense."

"Right," I said "What did you guys remember?"

They looked at each other. Then shrugged. At the same time Hadley responded nothing Kenzi said each other. Hadley shook her head as she and Kenzi swopped answers. I crossed my arms and leaned on my right leg. Kenzi's face was red. Hadley clapped and shrugged.

"Now where's Bo?"

I shrugged, "I've been waiting for her to come back so I could-"

The sounds of banging and moans from downstairs answered her question. I cleared my throat.

Kenzi sighed as she said in a strained voice, "whoomp there it is..."

-Bo's POV-

I wasn't usually one to be embarrassed about sex, but it was pretty embarrassing to find out people were home when you thought it was empty. I swallowed.

"Sorry I needed to feed, I didn't know you guys were here."

Tamsin shrugged, "you don't have to answer to m-us."

"Right, but still I just-"

"Hadley is here because she can restore the memories we lost from our time in Hel."

_"Tamsin, I didn't know you were in the business of sparing my feelings to make me feel better." _

_She smiled, "I'm not usually. I guess I've just been off my game." _

_"Tell me how you really feel Tamsin." I begged. _

_She bit my lip and watched me. _

_"We worked. We were working. We were in love, and one of us still is. I think I'll always be and that scares me because I don't think I can actually hate you enough to not love you. I won't bitch and I won't moan about it. I'll always smooth it over because my love for you isn't important if you don't have love for me too. Bo, I won't hopelessly devote myself to you. I won't follow you like a love sick pup. I won't claim that my whole life is built around pleasing you, but if you'll have me and you'll love me. I'll love you back." _

_I could feel myself starting to tear up. I shook my head and exhaled. _

_"Oh God, Tamsin do you understand how scary this is for me? Everything around me is falling apart. I love Dyson and I love Lauren. They're familiar. They're simple. You're foreign and complex and it scares me. You are honest with me, brutally honest unlike everyone else that's what I love about you. But I'm scared to love you because I'm scared like with Dyson and giving his love to save me, or Lauren and Nadia that something will happen that will splinter us." _

_She shrugged, "even carpenters get splinters, babe." _

I stepped away from Hadley. I pursed my lips. I didn't know how to respond. The memory seemed real, the emotions felt real, but it couldn't have been. Tamsin didn't love me. Did I love Tamsin? Was I really scared to just be with her? The setting of the memory was unfamiliar.

"What did you see?" Kenzi asked.

I waved my hand and laughed, "it was weird."

"Weird how,"

"Like Tamsin was in love with me weird," I laughed uneasily. "Because really. There's just so much to love right? I'm off to the Dal. Anyone interested? No, well see ya."

-Hadley's POV-

Bo moved passed me. She headed out of the door. I sighed. Her body language, her tone; she was deflecting. I looked back at Tamsin. She laughed dryly. She threw up her hands in defeat.

"I didn't even have to tell her because I already did and like I said she would she thought it was weird." She told Kenzi.

Kenzi shook her head, "she didn't say it was weird."

"Those were her exact words."

"Yeah but she wasn't saying it was weird because you made her uncomfortable. She said it because she is scared. I know Bo Tamsin. She's scared."

Tamsin shook her head. She headed upstairs. Kenzi moved to go after her but I took her hand to stop her.

"Kenzi, wait."

A current moved between us.

_I turned just in time to avoid a sword to the gut. I slashed the head of the beast clean off. He was sending underfae after us now. I grimaced. I glanced up at Kenzi. She stumbled to the wall and placed her hand on it for support. I hopped over the body and helped lower her to the ground. She coughed out dust. _

_"Kenzi, how long were you here before I got here?" _

_She shook her head, "I don't... I don't remember..." _

_I grabbed her face and tilted her head towards me. She was losing color. Her soul was dying. I blinked into my yellow eyes. The bond he had on her was gone. He broke it; either he expected me to take her back so he would save her or he wanted me to save her. Taking her back wasn't an option. Her hair stood on end a bit. Mine did the same. I bit my lip. _

_"Kenzi," I called out to her. _

_She looked at me. Her eyes were empty. I slipped my hand behind her neck and sending electricity through all her nerves. The electricity woke up her cerebellum. It wasn't only electricity though, it was my very existence. I was pouring into her some of my essence because her own was almost gone. Giving her some of mine re-energized her, but it also mixed with mine. She placed a hand on my shoulder as she leaned in and gave me an unexpected kiss. The kiss forced more electricity out of me. The sensation of that sort of awareness was addictive. I held my hands up as I stopped the flow of electricity between us. A moment later she pulled back. Her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes momentarily glowed yellow. _

_"What was that?" She questioned. _

_"Your soul is starving. I let you take half of my essence. It should hold you over for a few hours." _

_"What about you?" _

_"Human souls die out faster than fae." _

When I let go of Kenzi's hand. She looked back at me. Turning away I moved to the door.

"I should get back to Sly. I told him... See you."


	18. Chapter 18: Avoiding

**Chapter 18: **

-Hadley's POV-

I could hear Sly talking to Kenzi, but I refused to go to the door. There was something about her. It made me uneasy and anxious. Those memories the sparks when we touched. My powers must have been acting up. The had to have been a logical explanation for it. I heard the door close. Sly moved towards the stairs to see me. He watched me with the same eyes he did the day I was taken from our foster home.

"You know, you should just tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her." He said.

I scowled, "Sly I barely know her."

"That doesn't mean you can't love her. Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah in the Twilight movies, now would you get off my back."

I purposely set him for an innuendo but he let the possibility of a well placed joke slip away into the silence. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I can't love her Sly because there's something about her."

I could remember that I had started developing feelings for Kenzi, but there was something blocking me from letting them grow. I was afraid...

_Afraid of what? Me. I like Kenzi. She's a human, and can you imagine just... _

Images of me trying to kill Kenzi flashed through my mind. I pushed them away. I stood from the stairs and told Sly to follow. I needed distractions. Jonas was a great distraction. If I could consume myself with the idea of searching for him even the demon side of me would want to.

-Kenzi's POV-

"I don't know Dyson. There's just something about her."

Dyson shook his head. He was just as shocked as I was that I was so keen on getting in touch with Hadley. We had kissed; twice if you counted the one in Hel. She wouldn't speak to me. Not about the kiss, not about the weather not even about the time of day. I couldn't understand what I'd done, but maybe Dyson knew because they're both wolves and they get together at the local fire hydrant.

"She just won't talk to me about it at all, so I thought maybe you'd know because you guys are both wolves and maybe you've howled at the moon together or stopped by the local fire hydrant..."

He chuckled. "You're not funny."

"But you laugh and that makes me think otherwise." I said tapping his nose.

"I have talked to her recently, but it's all business Kenzi. I'm helping her out with something and I think the reason she won't talk to you is because of it. She's focused."

"She's focused aka she's avoiding me. Great," I rolled my eyes.

He sighed, "come on I'll take you to the Dal, you can enjoy your free drinks and try to beat me in pool."

"Try? Okay, when I win you owe me fifty bucks and none of that fae magic crap, got it?"

He laughed as he grabbed his jacket. "Yeah yeah."

"I have to pee, I'll meet you at the car."

He turned to leave. Once he was gone I headed over to his desk. I snapped pictures of the files. If I could help Hadley then maybe she would actually talk to me.

-Hadley's POV-

I sat in the car with Sly. He glanced over at me with a sigh. We had come up with nothing. I had lost Jonas' scent so it was useless to pretend I could even find him without it. All we did was drive around checking places we had seen him before. I grimaced. Jonas was only doing all of this because of Angel's death.

_"Can I go see my brother, please? He's in trouble and he needs me." _

_The Colestah looked up at me with a sigh. She was an older white woman, with graying hair. She had been reading a book. She glanced up at me. _

_"Your brother?" _

_"Yes, my brother." _

_"Why?" _

_"He's in trouble, he needs me." _

_The Colestah nodded returning her attention to her book. She flipped to the next page. _

_"Can I go?" _

_"What's his name?" _

_"Hector Hadley," I replied. _

_She narrowed her eyes. She watched me for a moment, but said nothing. Two of her guards came in and esxorted me out. Sly stood in the hallway waiting for me. I sighed when I saw him. He threw his arm over my shoulder and told me it'd be okay_.

Little did I know then I should have never given The Colestah my brother's name. My brother's trial was cancelled and he was wiped off the grid. Ever since then he'd hated me. I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing the Colestah found him as a threat to having me continue to play my role. I hadn't grown up with him. He and I hadn't met until we were thirteen; a meeting which was unauthorized. He was a rebel. He had ideas that no one could understand, but me I hadn't minded listening. I couldn't always understand where he was coming from but I always listened. He had already killed my team and it was just a matter of time before-

"You alright?" Sly's voice brought me back.

I glanced over at him, "Sly, the shit is really going to hit the fan soon and I... I'd understand if you left now."

He leaned back in his seat and laughed. He shook his head.

"You know something Sparks," he started, "I'd always joked that you'd be the girl I'd take home to ma. I always said it but I never actually tried. I always kind of figured that since I was an incubus and I was there that you'd just fall right into my arms."

I didn't know how to respond.

"Recently though I accepted that fact that you and I won't be riding off into the sunset in love, _but _we are going to ride this thing out until the wheels fall off and when they do we'll go out guns a blazing. I've got your back no matter what."

I laughed and hit him upside the head. "You sure you aren't part wolf?"

"What makes you ask?"

I pinched his cheeks and grinned, "you're just so loyal you are."

I hit away my hands. "Never mind, I'm taking you to the pound."


	19. Chapter 19: Here It Is

Chapter 19:

-Kenzi's POV-

_I walked into the clubhouse. How I get back? How I'd escape from Hel? _

_"Guys! I'm home, I'm here." _

_Inside of the clubhouse was different. The living room/kitchen area was one. Four white walls and a floor covered in white tiles. In the middle there was a white table. Sitting with their backs to me were Bo and Tamsin. I could tell by their hair color and body builds. They were wearing all white. I moved towards them. _

_"Bobo, Tammy... Guys, it's me. I'm home." _

_I continued walking forward. I was right next to that they both looked at me. I gasped as I stumbled backwards. Their faces were in Valkyrie mode. They tilted their heads in my direction and watched me. _

_"Okay, good joke now let's head to the Dal grab some bruskis to celebrate my being home." _

_They turned away from me and stared forward towards the stairs. I looked at the stairs and heard the sound of dripping. I grimaced and went towards the stairs. As I climbed the stairs I started to hear music. No not music, whistling-Sirening. I rushed up the stairs to the bathroom to see Hale smiling. _

_"Hey little Mama," he said with a smile. _

_I rushed over and hugged him. _

_"Have you seen Bo and Tamsin? They're being weird." _

_"The Valkyrie thing? They do that sometimes. You look tired want me to run a bubble bath." _

_"Could you?" _

_"Of course," he kissed my cheek and headed off to the bathroom. _

_I undressed to head to the bathtub the shower curtain was covering it. I moved towards it with a grimace. The water was overflowing. _

_"Hale...?" _

_I reached for the curtain. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned. to see Hale. He smiled. _

_"You scared me... Hale!" _

_His shirt was drenched with blood. He looked down at it and scowled. "You did this." _

_He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me under the water. Soon the water turned to blood. I fought against him, but he was too strong. I couldn't breathe. Blood was filling my lungs. I fought and fought..._

"Kenzi, Kenzi wake up!"

I was flailing. I looked up to see Bo and Tamsin watching me concerned. Bo had been holding me, but I shrugged her off as I screamed. I shook my head and moved to the edge of the bed away from them. I stared at the bed and shook my head. I patted at myself. There was no blood. It was sweat that had my clothes clinging to me. I pointed at Bo.

"You're not a Valkyrie... You're not. You're a succubus."

Bo nodded slowly. She moved closer towards me. "Yeah, look."

Her eyes went blue. I let out a sigh of relief. My heart was still rattling inside my chest, but I felt a lot better. Most of my anxiety had subsided. I looked up at Tamsin who had moved herself farther away.

"Sorry, I just. It felt so real, it was like a memory of a dream."

Tamsin nodded, "maybe that's what mine was a memory of a dream."

"You're wha-Oh you're memories from Hel? Maybe that's what mine was too. Kenz, I'll get you some water."

Bo patted my leg. She started to get up, but she stopped, "But wait what was your memory?"

She was talking to Tamsin. I looked to Tamsin. She had her usual poker face, but I could see pass it. She was trying to decide whether or not to tell Bo. She laughed.

"Weird as yours, we were married with kids."

Bo snorted as she stood up from the bed, "I could do a lot worse."

Once Bo left the room I gave Tamsin a look. She shook her head. I pointed my head in her direction. She shook her head again with a shrug. I let out a noise of frustration as I pointed to the door. She shook her head.

"You do it or I will."

She groaned and headed off downstairs.

-Tamsin's POV-

I slinked off down the stairs. This was it. I was finally going to tell Bo. I was going to let her know how I felt and then I was going to see whatever happened after.

"Tamsin, is this true?" Bo asked as soon as I got down the stairs.

The question caught me completely off guard. I raised an eyebrow and moved closer. "What?"

She slid a few pages copied out of what looked like one of Trick's books in front of me. I swallowed at the sight of them. They were about Valkyries, more specifically a Valkyrie in love. I shook my head. Bo knew everything now. She knew my Valkyrie had chosen her. She knew that watching her love Lauren and Dyson was killing me. She knew that I would die for her. She knew...

"Have you found a warrior yet?" She asked quietly.

She didn't know. Or maybe she just wasn't sure. I could confirm, deny or just not respond. Which one seemed more condemning. I closed my eyes. I didn't bother looking at Bo.

"Who sent these?"

She tossed the envelope they'd come in in front of me. I glanced down at it. It said Lauren. The address on it was the address to Evony's office. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked.

I looked at her with a smile, "can you believe this crap?"

"I... What?"

"It's all fake Bo. Valkyrie's don't do love. Everybody knows that."

"But it looks pretty real to me."

"But I can assure you it's pretty fake. Anyone could falsify these sort of documents."

"You loved Acacia."

"She trained me."

"You love Kenzi."

"Kenzi raised me. That's different."

"You love Dyson."

"Dyson's my partner, and he's a pretty loyal pooch who couldn't? Bo none of that love is the same as the love this is referring to. We're Valkyries not gingers, we have souls. I'm off, I'm supposed to meet Dyson at his place for a few rounds. You should come, you're looking a bit weak."

I had reached the door when Bo called me. I sighed. She was standing a few feet away from me.

I glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?" She spoke softly.

My stomach lurched at the question, but I kept a cool face.

"That's a dumb question."

"Why is it dumb? It's a pretty good question. You should hate me. I am always getting you in bad situations and you go and save me every time like it was nothing."

"You've saved me plenty of times too succubus. Let's not over think this, besides-"

"Tamsin. It's because of _me _that you were even approached by my father. It's because of me you were almost made candy. It was because of me you drove off of a cliff to-"

"Try and kill the man who was forcing me to keep a job I no longer wanted. Bo everything I do isn't about you. It isn't for you. It's for me. It's about preservation of myself, so let's not get all sentimental because we're reading to deeply into things that aren't there."

There was a silence. I nodded and started to step forward but she spoke.

"Tamsin, you didn't tell me why it was a dumb question because you and I both know it's not. You wanna know why I love you? I love you because you're brave and kindhearted. You keep saving me, but you never remind me. You're honest with me and you are the only one who I know that would try to run to save me unarmed when I bring a knife to a gun fight."

I took in a deep breath. This really was it wasn't it. I was supposed to make some outrageous declaration of my love. I was supposed to let go of my pride and tell her how I felt. I was supposed to say something, anything. _Talk dammit_. I exhaled before opening my mouth to speak. Bo pushed me into the wall and kissed me before I could. I pulled her in closer. Talking may not have been my strong suit, but I could definitely show her how much I loved her.


	20. Chapter 20: Speak Up

[A/N: It's a short one xoxo]

**Chapter 20: **

**-Kenzi's POV- **

I waited outside for hours until all of the guards left. My cousin Dima had been right. The Jonas guy Hadley was looking for was among those who left. They piled into about three trucks and took off. The gate was dropping down I slid under it before it shut. I swallowed as I glanced back at the now closed gate. There was definitely no turning back now. I moved through the basement level of the hockey stadium. I stopped short at the sight of what exactly they had been working on. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.

"Wow, you are very far away from home human." A voice from behind me snuck up on me.

I tensed up. _Shit._

**-Bo's POV- **

I poured myself a mug of coffee. I had just poured one for Tamsin when she came downstairs. I grinned.

"Good morning!" I said.

She shook her head as she headed over. If I couldn't see the smile on her face I would have thought she was upset. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I shrugged, "well, I mean it's 2PM so I'd say I definitely slept well. You?"

"I slept-I-Bo what is this?" She sat down her cup.

I frowned. "What is what?"

"This... Us?"

"I thought it was obvious. I love you. You love me. This is a relationship. We're in a relationship."

Tamsin shook her head. She finished off her coffee before she spoke again.

"Just checking," she paused before kissing my cheek hesitantly. "I'm going to take a shower."

I giggled quietly as she headed off. She was precious. She may have been hundreds of years old, but she was clearly missing a few years worth of dating lessons. I bit my lip and nodded. This was going to be fun.

**-Tamsin's POV-**

When I got into the bathroom the first thing I did was splash water in my face. Then I pinched myself a few times. I needed to be one hundred percent sure this was not a dream. I shook my head as I gawked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself. I had done it. I had without words told Bo how I felt. We were together. We were in a relationship. Oh gosh, we were in a relationship. How do you even relationship? I needed to ask Kenzi about that later. I was doing a victory dance when I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Valkyrie's got some moves?" Bo asked.

I turned around quickly. "You didn't see that."

"I did," Bo said as she headed in my direction, "with my own two eyes."

I groaned. _Now she's going to think I'm a dork. I'm a dork. That's it the relationship is over. No Tamsin, stop it. Don't think like a teenager. Think like an adult. Be an adult. _

Bo wrapped her arms around me I shrugged and held one of my hands up like a claw.

"Well, I guess that we're just going to have to take out your eyeballs. I'm sorry."

"What no!" She laughed swatting away my hand.

"The formerly unaligned blind succubus," I mused.

She rolled her eyes, "and I'd still be able to kick your ass at pool, Valkyrie."

"In what universe?"

"This one," she scoffed.

"Tamsin," Trick started. "I'm happy to see you and Bo are finally hitting it off."

"Yeah, it's going great," I said glancing back at her.

"I'm guessing you've told her everything."

I swallowed. I hadn't exactly told Bo anything. We were together yes, she knew I loved her yes, but there was still the issue of her understanding the rest of what me being in love with her meant.

"Tamsin," he said disapprovingly.

"What's the point Trick?"

"The point is that you're Tamsin. Tamsin. A Valkyrie on her last life who has just fallen in love with a succubus who is tangled up in the middle of a prophecy."

"She's a warrior. Valkyrie's always choose warriors; we expect prophecies and battles and all the shit that comes with being a warrior. We're prepared for it."

"But Bo isn't." He said with emphasis. "She doesn't know what this means. She doesn't know the prophecy. She barely knows her ass from a hole in the ground at this point."

I started to say something, but he went on.

"Tamsin, as a Valkyrie in love with Bo... If she goes down _that _path. I need to know you would be able to still handle going down the appropriate path."

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you asking whether or not I would let Bo suffer through being Dark aka under the influence of her father instead of free then I think you're-"

"Jesus Tamsin, what are you doing brewing the beer yourself?" Bo asked forcing me silent.

I chuckled, "no. Just catching up with Trickster. He's giving me the you hurt her and I'll write you out of existence with my blood speech."

I said that last part in a low voice so others wouldn't hear. She laughed as she patted Trick's shoulder.

"Don't worry Trick, Tamsin would never hurt me."

Trick shot me a pointed look. Bo grabbed our beers and nodded for me to follow. I cleared my throat, but did't respond to Trick's look.


	21. Chapter 21: SexLust

[A/N: These events take place the same day as the events in Chapter 20. Just to clear this up]

**Chapter 21: **

**-Hadley's POV-**

"What is with you lately babe?" Sly whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him. He and I had been going at it none stop; VIP rooms, bathrooms, janitor closets, gyms, showers, gym showers, skating rink locker rooms, _on_ an apartment building roof, in an apartment building parking lot, in the pool and... This list was exhausting to go through. To Sly's credit it was good sex, great sex... Mind blowing sex, but there was no emotion. There had been hints of emotion in the beginning, but that had all dwindled down since I started remembering what happened while I was in Hel. I pushed him away playfully. I shook my head.

"It's just sex, sex, searching for Jonah, sex, and sex, sex... I'm not complaining but it's not like you."

I chuckled.

He went on, "we grew up together. Remember? What aren't you telling me? Is it about that girl?"

I had known Sly my entire life. It was easy to forget. We had spent a half of our lives in the system together and then the rest in the care of The Colestah. When I was taken in by the Colestah I begged for them to keep him with me. It took a few tries but I got my way. The Colestah couldn't stand Sly, but she knew if Sly was sent away that I wouldn't study so she put up with him. Sly and I would cause all sorts of trouble around the Dark Compound at our human school. I laughed at the thought. He hugged me. I sighed as I looked up at him.

"Kenzi," I whispered.

He nodded somberly as he let me out of the hug. "What about her?"

"I'm remembering all sorts of things about the time we spent together in Hel and I just..."

"Let me guess, she's straight?"

"That's what I've been told." I sighed.

He hugged me again before he kissed my forehead. "But she kissed you Sparky, trust me she'll come around. They always do. You aren't secretly a succubus are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

He leaned in to kiss me, "well..."

Dyson waited for me to initiate the conversation. We were in a coffee shop I was looking through the files he had compiled. It was all there. Jonas was definitely still in town. He was trying to stay undercover but he was failing. He was plotting something big and I was the target. Whatever it was he wanted me to figure it out so I could try and stop it thus leading myself into a trap.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him with anyone else?"

"Anyone else like who?"

"Kind of tall, short dark brown hair, smirking face. He just... I wish I had a picture."

Dyson shook his head, "no, but if you give me a name then I could-"

"He won't be in any data base. Trust me."

Dyson leaned back in his chair. He sipped his coffee.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm an officer of the law I-"

"Don't."

"Alright fine, it's wolf empathy. I can feel what you're feeling; anger, fear, anxiety, hope, self-loathing, love and it's all mixed together. It feels terrible, I want to help you get away from that. Not to mention you're an Alpha without a pack and the way you lost them was-"

"Dyson," I said quietly.

He nodded sternly. I couldn't handle thinking about them right now. Not while I was in the middle of figuring out Jonas' plan and where the hell he was. Since my brother hadn't turned up even he was on the back burner.

"Kenzi's asked about you..."

I didn't bother looking at him.

"Well, so I've been told. She came by my place and did the same-though I do wonder how she could have even gotten my address considering only you and Sly know it."

"I didn't tell her. She's got a cousin who is very good at finding people."

"Doesn't matter, either way it's better she and I stay as far apart from each other as possible."

I pushed open the doors to Evony's bedroom. She smiled at the sight of me. I was surprised she was happy to see me. I had insured she would remain the Morrigan. She sat up in bed. She crossed her legs. My eyes drifted, but returned to her face.

"Feel free to look honey," she laughed.

Part of me was tempted. The same part of me which had flipped Ross' desk. The same part of me which had thought it was a good idea to tell Ross I thought about smashing her head in. The Morrigan's hand caressed my cheek. She was smiling.

"You've got a lot on your mind. Come on, let Evony make it all better."

I bit my lip. She pressed my lip away from my teeth with her thumb.

"I came here for a reason. I need a favor."

"We'll talk about that favor later. Let's start with this one."

_Come on. You know you want to. Stop trying to fight me. Just let me have my way._

She leaned in and whispered, "I could teach you a lot of things. I have a lot of kinks. What's yours?"

_Either you feed on her or you could do what you did last month. Wasn't that exciting? The stealing, the murder, the... _

I mentally tensed up, but let it go. Slowly I let the other side of me take over.

Lust. Lust. Lust. Her words, her actions, her voice, her body, her aura they were all dripping with it. I tried to keep down the urge to feed, but I couldn't. My eyes glossed over before going completely black. I smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She cooed.

"Ooh, what was that? That thing you did with-and can I put you on speed dial for house calls?"

Evony was talking to me. I heard her, but I wasn't listening. My heart was pounding. I was redressing. The hunger was gone so like a well fed dog the demon side of me sat in the back of my mind relaxing; no pleading with me to go after humans and no showing me bloody images hoping to snap me away so it can take over-just quiet. I grimaced. With it's lack of interest in plaguing my thoughts came my heart's opening to do so instead. Kenzi came into my mind. The human I had somehow managed to develop feelings for while I was in Hel. It didn't make any sense to me. Aside from Angel I had never really cared much for love. Why was I even in Hel to begin with? Did I go to see if I could find Angel? Why would I have thought he was there. Evony's hands moved up my back and clasped onto my shoulders. I glanced back at her. Right she had asked me a question.

"You don't call me."

I turned to face her with a smirk. She shrugged.

"I'll wait by the phone then because that was spectacular. A bit rougher than I'm used to."

"About my other favor."


	22. Chapter 22: Limits of A Martyr

**Chapter 22: **

-Hadley's POV-

Sly and I were in bed when we heard the persistent banging on the door. It was early afternoon but we decided to just sleep in for a day. I wasn't interested in having sex or searching for Jonas. Of course finding Jonas was still important, but I realized I needed a day off. He groaned as he moved his arm from around me. As headed off to answer the door. I sighed.

"Sparks," I heard Sly call from downstairs.

There was an urgency in his voice that made me hurry. When I got downstairs I saw Dyson standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know where Kenzi is. We thought she might be here."

I frowned. "She isn't."

"Dammit, I think she might have tried to find Jonas for you."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

Dyson shot me a look, "do you really have to ask?"

"I'll get my-I'll..."

I shook my head. There was a screeching noise in my head. I pressed my hand to my head.

_I could see my brother, but I was seeing him from the eyes of someone else. _

_"What are you going to do to me?" _

_Kenzi. She watched as my brother approached her slowly. He leaned in close to her face. She moved her head back away from him._

_"At the moment, nothing. I need you to bait out my sister." _

_Confused Kenzi asked, "Who the hell is your sister?" _

_"The one you all call Hadley." _

_"What makes you think I'm a good person to bait her out?" _

_Hector laughed, but didn't respond. Instead he simply shook his head and headed over towards a machine. _

_"Why are you setting up base in the hockey rink?" _

_"Because there is a..." _

Sly's hand was on my shoulder. When I first looked at him I couldn't make out any of his facial features as my vision cleared up I nodded.

"I know where she is."

"You do realize this is _Canada _right? We have about ten hockey rinks in this part of town alone."

"So not the time for exaggerations." I said giving Sly a pointed look.

He cleared his throat. "Right, force of habit."

"There are four smaller rinks, most for little league. Then there's one where most of the minors go and one where majors go." Dyson announced.

"Any games coming up?" I questioned.

"She Devils vs. Pixies at the minors rink and then there's the Maple Leafs vs. Canucks game."

Tamsin nodded, "it's obvious then that he's going to hit the major game."

"You don't know my brother like I do. Him hitting the majors game would be too obvious."

"So the She Devils?"

I groaned when I realized the answer. "Both; we're going to have to split up, but the thing is my brother _only _wants me."

"So where're you goin?"

"Nowhere. We're going to play monkey in the middle. The two rinks are about fifteen minutes from each other. Both have basement levels. Sly and Dyson take the minors. Bo and Tamsin take the majors. Text me when you've figured out which one my brother is at."

-Kenzi's POV-

"What's that machine do?" I asked one of the goons mashing at the buttons.

He glanced back at me and scoffed. The machine was large and cylindrical. Inside of it was a dark smoke that really had me worried. The more I watched it the more I realized it wasn't smoke. It was swarm of some sort of fae.

"Don't be rude. Answer the humans question." Hadley's brother said.

The other guy sighed. "The machine is connected to the air vents of the rink. Start of the second quarter the plan is to release these underfae into the air. They'll release their toxins into the air thus making everyone who breathes them in angry. They'll beat each other to death and as they do we'll feed off of their anger."

I swallowed. I was starting to feel sorry I asked. Hadley's brother smiled likely picking up on the fact I regretted asking the question. A few of the guards came in dragging Bo and Tamsin. Hadley's brother smiled.

"Kenzi," Tamsin said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Tamsin elbowed the guard in the face. He groaned as he covered his face. Head butted the guard holding her. He stumbled back. Other guards approached them.

Hadley's brother shook his head. "Don't bother."

Tamsin and Bo fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tamsin! Bo!"

"Don't worry Kenzi, they're not dead. Just weak. I may not be as strong of a demon as my sister, but I am still demon enough to knock those two out."

-Hadley's POV-

"There's nothing here, but a bunch of goons meant to distract us." Dyson announced.

I had figured. That meant the big game was the target. I climbed onto my motorcycle and took off. Tamsin and Bo hadn't called me yet. It'd been twenty minutes. I pulled into the garage. As I headed down the stairs to the basement. I felt the same dark pulse of energy as I had before. Great. He was trying to play mind games. I knew he would. As I made my way through the lower level I noticed guards body's (alive just unconscious) hidden behind poles and boxes. Tamsin and Bo had clearly fought their way through this. I grimaced when I looked down to see Bo's dagger. I picked it up and slipped it into my jacket.

"The guest of honor is here." My brother said as soon as I rounded the corner.

Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi were tied up and in chairs. Tamsin and Bo were unconscious.

"Hector, I though we had a deal. You don't feed off of my friends. I don't knock your teeth in."

He shrugged, "I got hungry. You were taking so long."

"Traffic's a bitch and so is this small talk. You wanted me now I'm here. Let them go."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fun in that? The little goth is pretty cute. I like her."

"Me too." I admitted.

He turned his back to me. He headed over to his machine. Kenzi lifted her hands proving to me she was untied. A small smile crossed my face. Hector was fine with turning his back to me because he knew I wouldn't attack him while it was turned. I charged up and shot a charge of lightning at the machine. I yelped as the lightning turned around and hit me back.

"A thin layer of rubber mixed with magic dust really does go a long way, doesn't it?"

I stood up. I rubbed my chest before taking in a deep breath.

_Tear him apart_.

I growled at him and took off in his direction. I was half way to him when something stepped out in front of me that made me stumble backwards. My heart shook at the sight. Standing there was Amy. I shook my head. There was no way. That couldn't be her. She tilted her head to the side. She watched me. She pointed to the slash across her stomach.

"Look at what you did to me Hadley." She said as she moved closer to me.

I stepped backwards, but bumped into something.

"What you did to us." Jared added.

The slash in his shoulder was still bleeding.

"We were you team." Uriah said.

His stab wound was bleeding as well.

"Your pack." Fara's voice spoke up.

"You took us to our death. You were blinded by rage. You wanted revenge and our welfare didn't matter."

I shook my head. There was no way. It wasn't possible. They were.

-Kenzi's POV-

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at Hector.

He glanced over at me then laughed. Hadley was frozen in fear. She was starting to pale. She pulled out a blade. She began fighting like her life depended on it. Hector grinned. He looked over to his goon.

"Ten minutes," he informed him.

Hector walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in close.

"This is my favorite part," A cut appeared on Hadley's cheek.

"Hadley! Hadley! Sparks, it's not real! Whatever you're seeing it's-"

He grabbed my face. "Quiet please, it's so rude to dark during the show."

He let go of my face and straightened up. I punched him in the nuts. He stumbled backwards as he groaned in pain. I leaned forward and quickly cut away the restraints from my leg. I heard Tamsin say my name. She had woken up a few minutes ago. We had a code-it's complicated. I smashed my chair over Hector's head before turning my attention to Tamsin. I turned her chair to the side so she wasn't back to back with Bo. I started cutting Bo out of her restraints. Tamsin leaned back in her chair. It slammed into the ground and broke. She rolled backwards out of it. Goons rushed in after her. I ran around to Bo. I slapped her in the face. I glanced over at Hadley. She was even more injured than before. Hector placed a hand on my shoulder. He brought his hand up to punch me. I felt a tap on my lower back. I ducked away from Hector. Leaving him face to face with Bo. I hurried over towards Hadley.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I muttered.

I walked slowly toward her. "Hadley!"

She was knocked on her back. I moved in towards her. She scowled as she tried to slice me across the stomach with Bo's dagger. I narrowly avoided it. I did a lot of dodging, but I was getting tired. She grabbed me and she was about to stab me in the throat with the dagger.

"I just-You all need-You're sick Ams."

"Hadley, listen to me. It's not Ams. I'm Kenz. Kenzi Hadley. It's me. Whatever, whoever you were seeing they weren't there."

She seemed to recognize me for a moment, but she not enough to awake. A hand appeared on her shoulder. Sly turned her to face him before he opened his mouth and gave her chi. She put her hand on her head. She turned back to me. She blinked. She looked passed me.

"Hadley you wouldn't happen to know how this works would you?" Tamsin asked.

"Where's Hector?" She asked as I followed after her.

Tamsin sighed, "when I got done with the goons he was gone."

She studied the machine.

"We pulled the fire alarm when we got here. We were helping get everyone out of here."

Hadley nodded. "So it's empty aside from us?"

They confirmed it. She swallowed.

"This is more massive than I thought. This many of them. As soon as this thing gets going all of the eggs at the bottom are going to hatch. There are enough of these to spread across a twenty mile radius."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. This machine was built to sustain their lives not take them away. It's powered by magic. I can't do anything."

-Hadley's POV-

My head was still aching from having my brother messing around with it. What the hell were we going to do?

_You know what we have to do. _

_**I'm not doing that. If I do you'll take over. **_

_If you don't all of your friends and all of the people outside are going to die._

_**You'd kill them anyway**__. _

_You don't know that. _

_**We're share a mind. **_

_It's the only option. _

"Hadley," Kenzi whispered. "What are we going to do?"

I turned back to them.

"_We _aren't going to do anything. I'm going to try and feed off of these things."

Sly grabbed my arm. "Have you lost your mind? There's too many of them."

"It's the only option."

"You won't be able to come back from that." He muttered.

I shrugged. "Then you'll just have to kill me."

"You all need to get out of here. Especially Kenzi-you're human."

"We're not leaving you here by yourself."

"I'm not going to be by myself. Dyson and Sly are going to help make sure if I lose control I don't make it out of here."

"Hadley," Kenzi said.

"1 minute, 30 seconds." Tamsin said with a grim expression.

Kenzi touched my arm gently. A shock. Even when my arm was covered it happened. She looked at me with a somberly.

"You'd better survive."

"I've done good so far. Besides what's a story without a selfless martyr."

I flashed her a smile. She was still staring at me. Tamsin started to lead Kenzi away. As she did she looked back at me. Bo looked as though she'd say something, but she continued after Tamsin and Kenzi. Dyson moved to my left. Sly moved to my right.

"Break my neck. Drain me of my chi. Chop me to pieces if you have to. If I lose myself. You make sure I don't leave this building."

They both nodded. I looked to Dyson. I placed my hands on the sides of the control panel. I focused on the underfae. There were thousands of them. I started feeding off of them. There was so much rage. My heart beat filled my ears. It was slowing, but it was steady. Not like the usual rattling. I didn't have to look to know that black lines like circuits had started to appear on my skin. As they started up my arm it felt like I was being slowly set on fire.

_Stop holding back. Let me take over. _

_**No**_**. **

"Thirty seconds, Hadley."

Barely half of the population had died.

_You'd better come up with something fast. You may survive their toxins, but your friends won't. _

My eyes turned black. The circuits snaked all over my body at once. The fire was distracting, but as I fed it started to subside. More and more of them started hitting the ground. The eggs busted killing the larva inside.

"Ten."

They were falling to the bottom of the tank.

"Five."

I let go even me. I slipped farther to the back of my mind as I let her take over.

"Three..."

-Sly's POV-

The last few fell to the bottom of the tank just before the machine released the smoke into the air. It smelled like ash, but it was harmless. The spores were only dangerous when the fae were alive. Hadley stumbled back from the machine. Her eyes were still black. The circuitry one her hands and next let me know she wasn't in control. She looked at her hands. She gazed at Dyson and I.

"We saved the day," she said quietly. "We did it."

The lights in the basement shut off. I watched as one by one the lights leading towards the exit turned back on momentarily. Dyson went to run after her, but I stopped him. Hadley in demon mode was one of the most dangerous things Dyson and the others had never seen. This was bad.


	23. Chapter 23: Shifting

[A/N: **In the very near future you will be getting a prequel**, but I warn you it is confusing. That's only because the characters are confused. If it were first person it'd be too easy to pick up on the whole story so sorry guise you just gotta deal if you read it that is. **It'll be about twelve or thirteen chapters long and follow how they got the Helskor and freed Kenzi.**]

**Chapter 23: **

**-Kenzi's POV-**

Dyson growled at the sight of Jonas. He grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Jonas tried to run off, but Dyson slammed him into the wall. His hand was at Jonas' throat.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Dyson slammed

Jonas let out a sigh. "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

Dyson grimaced. "Wait a second."

Dyson leaned in and sniffed at Jonas.

"What is it Dyson?" I asked with a frown.

Dyson grimaced, "he's dead."

"What?"

"A revenant." He responded.

My stomach churned. Revenants made me uneasy.

"Listen, I just do what I'm told."

"Who's your boss?"

"The one who calls himself The Wanderer."

"Keep talking." I ordered.

He sighed, "He's here. On this plain of existence. You closed the portal yes, but he had planned for it. That's why he had your soul taken to Hel. What better way to ensure he'd be freed? Don't ask me where he is because I don't know. I just worked with Hector because those were my orders."

"How did he get out?"

"I don't know, but I know it had to be through a vessel. Now that's all I know. I swear."

Dyson glanced at me with concern, before turning back to Jonas. "Why'd you attack Hadley?"

"What?"

"Outside of the Dal."

He grimaced, "she's the one who got Angel killed."

"How?"

"She's the one who took the Helskor from him. That's why Uriah had it because Hadley took it and handed it over. She was working for someone but I'm not sure who. Angel was in love with her and she used that to sweet talk him out of the Helskor."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't care. The point is she did it. I hope she gets what she deserves."

Dyson let Jonas' feet touch the ground before he pushed him off. "Get out of here."

Jonas headed off. I looked at Dyson. It just didn't add up. Why would Hadley take the Helskor? Who the hell was she working for?

"Cora was a girl we encountered during our search for the Helskor. She was looking for her girlfriend; a human who was a pawn in a game played by someone we called The Sower. We never met him personally but in the end he gave us the Helskor and... It's all complicated Kenz. But if Hadley was working with The Sower then this whole thing is a lot more messed up then we thought."

"Now the question is, can we actually trust Hadley?" Trick asked.

I grimaced. It was a good question. If Hadley was a part of the plot to free Bo's father then why would she come to Hel and help me? The only answer I had was that it was another deception. This whole thing was a big mess and now here we were scrambling to figure out what the hell happened.

"The only way to figure that out is to find her." Dyson announced.

I tilted my head to the side, "how do we do that? She kind of poofed."

"Do we _want _to do that?" Tamsin spoke up.

Sly cleared his throat. He crossed the Dal.

"You guys don't know her. She's in full on demon mode. She's going to crave chaos, lust, rage and she's going to kill people."

"I'd repeat my question, but I'd hate to sound redundant. We'd be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger for someone who likely screwed us over."

"But there's only one way to find out if she did or didn't. I say we give her a chance to explain."

"Bo, she's a homicidal demon with a bad temper and the ability to barbeque anyone who gets in her way. The only thing that'll be explained is our cause of death at the morgue."

Tamsin replied. Trick watched the two with a scowl.

"It's fine. I'll find her myself, but demon or not she didn't set you up."

Sly turned away and headed out. I got up and went after him.

"Wait a second Sly, I'll go with you."

Sly shook his head, "look. While I'd appreciate the help I know she wouldn't want you in danger."

"I've been to Hel and back. We fought of zombies and revenants today for days. I'm not some liability."

Sly nodded. "I can see why she likes you. Bring a weapon or two."

"No Kenzi, that's way too dangerous." Tamsin argued. "What is with you and Bo trying to get yourselves killed over Hadley?"

Kenzi grimaced, "Tamsin what's with you suddenly going from Valkyrie to chicken."

"I'm not chicken. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Losing you and Bo. I just got Bo and you just got back."

I studied Tamsin. She was uneasy, anxious and she looked terrified. I shook my head this was not the Tamsin I knew. She was always so sure of herself. I grimaced.

"Tamsin, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just, never mind."

Tamsin turned on her heels and left the room. I called after her, but she didn't bother turning. I glanced back at the weapons on my bed.


	24. Chapter 24: Welcome to The Party

**Chapter 24:**

**-Demon Hadley's POV- **

_Welcome to The Party - PartyNextDoor_

I stepped into the club and glided through the sea of people. The lust was off the charts. There was enough for me to sustain myself for months. By the time I finished Hadley would be so lost in that mind maze I had set up for her I would be damn near able to take full control. I licked my lips; I knew it was popular but I didn't know it would be so satisfying. When you're locked in someone's mind unable to feed it really builds up an appetite. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find myself face to face with an extremely attractive grinned I took my finger and ran it down the side of his face. He was a bad boy; notorious for slipping things into people's drinks, being too rough and having trouble with taking no for an answer. I was going to take him down a notch because people like him-even they got under my skin. Granted I was one of them, but I had a reason.

I beckoned him to follow me into the back room of the club.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

I grinned as I leaned in to kiss him, "probably not."

"A bad girl? I like it." He said as he started to kiss my neck.

I laughed, "To match a bad boy like yourself."

He pulled back and looked at me curiously. "Do I know you?"

"Nope, but you do no Grace, Julia, Lisa, Rachel and the list goes on and on."

He glared at me, "what are you out to seek revenge for them?"

He grabbed my wrists and pressed me against the wall, "Because a pretty _little_ thing like yourself is no match for me."

"Do you feel that? You're getting weak. Pretty tired too now that I mention it. Light headed, dehydrated..."

His grip weakened. I broke away and pushed him back. He stumbled backwards. He put his hand on his head. He narrowed his eyes at me because the blurry vision was starting to get to him. I approached him slowly.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I think you mean what the hell am I _doing_."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. My eyes went completely black.

"What are you?"

I started electrocuting him. He screeched in pain. My claws came out. I pulled back my hand and plunged it into his chest. I ripped his heart from his chest. He looked at it with wide eyes. I tsked. The feeding revealed the darkness so a black aura shrouded it. I gawked at it for a moment. It was still beating in my hand. His gasping reminded me he was even still there. I slashed my claws across his throat. He fell to his knees. His heart was still beating. I crushed it in my hand. He inhaled sharply before he let out his last breath. I strand of black smoke floated from his mouth. I swept my hand through it. It slithered through the space between my fingers like a snake. I lifted it closer to my face and inhaled it.

_I wish you were here to see this. _

I grinned there was silence on the other end. I bent down and wiped my hands on his shirt. I slipped out of the back room and magnetized the lock. I stepped out into the club with a smirk; no Hadley, no problem.


	25. Chapter 25: I'm So Confused

**Chapter 25:**

-Tamsin's POV-

I headed into the cave. I put my hands on my hips.

"Tamsin, it's good to see you." Hector said as he moved out of the darkness.

I smirked, "I get that a lot, thanks."

"How goes it?"

"It goes. Bo and Kenzi are stubborn. As you assumed Sly is going to go after her. And-"

"Tamsin, I knew I'd find you here." Dyson's voice came from behind me.

I glanced back at him and laughed. "Dyson's on board now."

"Welcome to the team," Hector muttered. "I suggest you both handle Bo and Kenzi. Be discrete. If they're suspicious this won't work. We still need them."

"That's what you keep telling me. Kenzi is useless."

"I wouldn't say she's useless," Dyson laughed, "she's pretty amusing the way she thinks she loves Hadley."

Hector laughed. "It is. She needs to keep thinking it though because she's got a big part to play."

-Kenzi's POV-

"So Tamsin and Dyson, really aren't going to help?" Sly asked.

Bo and I looked at each other. Tamsin had been adamant, but Dyson's absence had caught us off guard. Bo, Sly and I spent the day following leads, but in the end the trial went cold. We were heading home when we got a call from Tamsin. Apparently they had found a body in a club in the slums. When we got there Tamsin told us that the manager had only just found the body after an employee complained about the smell and not being able to open the door the night before.

I grimaced at the sight of the body.

"Definitely, her handy work" Sly confirmed grimly.

Tamsin glanced at him and smirked, "still wanna go after her?"

"Yes, because if we don't she'll keep doing this." Bo said sternly. "What's going on with you Tamsin?"

"Nothing, I'm just not a fan of going on suicide missions."

She turned away and headed out of the storage room. Bo followed after her. I frowned that wasn't going to go well. Dyson cleared his throat.

"I would hate to admit it, but I'll be honest I'm starting to agree with Tamsin."

I stepped out in front of Dyson and poked him in the chest.

"What do you mean you agree with Tamsin? Last time I checked you two were homicide Detectives not Girl Scouts of America."

Dyson glared own at me.

I went on, "a Homicide Detective's job is to investigate homicides and find the killer."

"You want us to find her and arrest her? Charge her with murder in the first degree then?"

"No, I want you to find her and fix her."

Dyson laughed, "Kenzi, you don't know her. Who's to say there is any _fixing _to be done? For all we know she was always like this."

I grimaced. I stepped away from him. Crossing my arms I simply looked at him. Sly growled reminding us he was still there. He shook his head. He marched up to Dyson and grabbed his shirt. Dyson pushed Sly off. Sly's eyes went blue for a moment, but instead he pushed past Dyson and out of the storage room.

-Bo's POV-

I followed Tamsin. I called after her but she ignored me. She headed off into the alley. I jogged to catch up to her. When I grabbed her hand, she glared back at me. I drew my lips together watching her full of confusion. She snatched her hand from me.

"Tamsin what the hell is up with you? I thought we were pass the pissing each other off part and on to the relationship part."

"Relationships are all about pissing each other off Bo. If you don't, you clearly don't care."

"Pissing each other off is one thing; disagreeing and trying to constantly keep me from doing things that put me in danger is another. You told me you weren't like Dyson... And Lauren, but here you are following in their footsteps."

She laughed. "Really Bo? You're going to go there. Don't compare me to them. I'm nothing like them."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What makes you so different from them?"

"My Valkyrie chose you Bo, and that's why I love you, but I never tried to force that choice on you like Dyson tried to with his wolf. I've done things for you and I've never tried to remind you daily like Lauren."

"Your Valkyrie chose me? What does that even mean Tamsin?"

"It means—it… You're all that's out there for me Bo. I don't get a second shot at love. You're all I've got."

"That's—what else aren't you telling me?"

Tamsin shook her head, "I don't remember… I…"

She placed a hand on her head. I reached for her. She looked up at me—her ace had darkened. She stood straight approaching me. I raised my hands in the air.

"Tamsin—what are you doing?"

"She was fighting." Her mouth said. "Now she's not."


	26. Chapter 26: Aloneeeee

**Chapter 26: **

-Kenzi's POV-

I couldn't believe it when Bo told me she was taking Tamsin and Dyson's side. It was like being stabbed in the back by everyone I loved. They must have been hiding something from me and they wouldn't tell me what it was. I stormed out of the house and went straight to Sly and Hadley's apartment. Sly answered the doors in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked really tired. I partially expected to find someone there with him because of his whole being an incubus thing, but then I remembered he was so busy worrying about Hadley he probably hadn't even been feeding.

"Have you been feeding?" I asked.

He scoffed, "not feeding, not sleeping... I'm worried."

I sipped at the drink he'd given me. It'd been a while since I'd had a drink so it was welcomed. My mind wondered for a moment before I looked to him.

"Do you think we'll find her?"

-Sly's POV-

Kenzi was asleep on Hadley's bed. I watched her for a moment because there had been something I had been noticing. Her aura was a bit odd for a human and when I listed the possibilities I felt uneasy especially when I took into account that she had been in Hel for at least a hundred days, ¾ of the of the time she had spent with Hadley. I grimaced. If my guess was right then things were going to get very complicated.

-Hadley's POV-

I had just gotten back to the hotel room I was staying in when my phone went off. I put the phone to my ear.

"It's done." Evony announced.

I grinned, "Good."

Before she could go on I hung up the phone.


	27. Chapter 27: Undercover Tamsin

[A/N: Did I post the wrong thing? Nope. I would die if Lauren's name was Lizzy and Bo's name was Izzy and I do not approve of the foursome.]

Chapter 27:

**-Tamsin's POV- **

I woke up with a massive migraine. I groaned and shuffled my way into my bathroom. I glanced at myself and chuckled, my dye job was something else, but that's what it takes to be an undercover cop sometimes. Being brunette was new to me, but it was totally something I could handle. My phone buzzed. It was a text from the mobster's daughter's best friend.

**Lizzy Lewis**: Last night was fun we should do it again sometimes.

**Me: **Maybe we should, maybe we shouldn't. Isabella might not be too happy about it. I know you two have a _special _friendship.

**Lizzy Lewis: **Izzy isn't the jealous type. She's a big girl, besides she's marrying The Wolf.

**Me: **Don't be so sure she's not the jealous type. Especially after Ryan. What was he in the hospital for three months after he look at another girl.

**Lizzy Lewis: **Two months, and he asked the girl her name. Besides he didn't intend on sharing. I'm sure you wouldn't mind Izzy and I sharing.

I bit my lip and slid my phone into my pocket. She was my way into the Delarosa family. Isabella Delarosa was the daughter of the Warren Delarosa who was a known cop killer. He was the kind of mob boss that _loved _getting their own hands dirty when it came to murder and their idea of punishment. He was my main objective, but his wife Avery Delarosa was a close second. She was a bit of an activist, she was on the FBI watch list for possible terrorism. There are even rumors she was involved in the disappearance of her own father years ago.

**Lizzy Lewis: **Party tonight; come see how the Delarosa treat friends. ;)

When I found Lizzy in the party she kissed my cheek. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. When I kissed her cheek I had placed my hand against the small of her back which was pretty much bare. Her dress left her back out. It was sexy.

"It is _really _good to see you again Lizzy."

"Call me L now, we know each other well enough."

I smiled, "alright L."

"Come on I'm going to take you to meet Izzy." She whispered in my ear over the music.

She led me through the mansion. This mansion was where the Delarosa's threw all of their parties. It was decorated lavishly for the event. The walls were all painted white, each room had a different color scheme; blue, purple, pink, yellow and green. We found Izzy in the blue room. She was wearing a leather dress, it was blue on the sides and black in the middle. When she saw L she screamed in excitement. She rushed over and kissed L on the mouth. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't say anything.

"Izzy, this is Tamara."

"Nice to meet you Tamara, if I would have known L was inviting such a beautiful woman to this thing I would have dressed up."

"Dress up, you already look amazing as is. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way."

Izzy sighed a bit and nodded, "thank you."

We chatted for a while before a song played that Izzy and L demanded we dance to. We danced around in a circle for a while before Izzy and L started grinding on me. During the dance Izzy turned me to face her and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hot—hot—hot," I heard a male voice howl.

I glanced over to see Izzy's fiancé who had many names; The Wolf, TW, Wolf and the list unfortunately goes on, but his real name was Dexter Todd. I can easy see why he'd want not to go by that especially when he's marrying a mob boss's daughter.

"Baby," Izzy said kissing him.

He grinned, "L, and who is this new addition?"

"Tamara Dean," I replied.

"Tamara, it's nice to meet you I'm The Wolf, but you can call me Wolf." Wolf turned his attention to Izzy, "we should uh, get out of here if you know what I mean. You girls are welcome to join."

"Depends on what you mean this time." L replied sipping her drink.

Wolf smirked, "well I've got some party favors and loads of free time. Izzy, what would you like to do?"

"I'd like to enjoy those party favors you mentioned, and maybe something else," She said as she caressed my arm.

Drugs and a foursome—it's for the case, and they're all attractive—I raised my drink to my mouth and downed it.

"I'm down for anything."

I laid in the bed breathing heavily from the excursion. I was in the middle of L and Izzy with Wolf sitting at the edge of the bed naked. He clapped.

"What a performance ladies!"

"Yeah, Tamara you're definitely a right fit."

"I thought my job was to fit in," Wolf countered, "Zing."

L and Izzy laughed. I cringed.

His phone began ringing. He groaned and walked over to his pants. He reached in the pocket and answered.

"Yes sir… Right now? Alright."

Wolf turned to face us and sighed. He pulled on his pants and shirt.

"Wait where are you going? What happened to round 3?"

Izzy whined.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed Izzy. "Your father needs me. Besides you've got these ladies."

"I should be going, too though. My dog goes crazy when I'm gone for too long."

"You have a dog?" L asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Just got him. He's a puppy, so he's just getting used to everything.

"What kind?" Izzy wondered.

"White lab…" I went on.

Wolf nodded, "I love dogs. You've got to bring him around some time. Maybe to the brunch Thursday."

"Will do."

Wolf slid off the bed and headed out. Once he was gone I climbed out of the bed too. I dressed fairly slowly to make things less suspicious. Izzy and L chatted on about something. By the time I was leaving they were making out again. Once outside I checked my phone to see where he was going. I climbed in my car and plugged it in to my navigation system so I could follow him.

He drove on for a while before stopping at a warehouse on the edge of town. _What a cliché. _I parked the car far away and snuck up on the perimeter of the building. I snuck into the building through a back entrance. Of course there were crates all over the place.

"Wait a second, so what you're telling me is Mr. Delarosa wants me to head the family?" Wolf's voice entered the space.

I ducked behind some crates.

"Yes and no. We've been taking heat lately," the other voice was a female, Kashia Delarosa.

She was the other daughter and unlike Izzy she had a head for the business, but her game was thief. In my initial briefing I was told she hadn't been seen in years and had been spotted in Russia. It didn't make any sense—why the Delarosa's would let Wolf be the head of the family. He was an outsider and though she was a girl and the youngest daughter she was the favored successor among the rest of the family. Everyone saw her as the most competent successor—hell even me and the rest of the force.

"We think a new face will help disperse it. You're pretty clean. We're hoping bringing you in will make the cops believe we're going soft."

"I'll have you know… I never go soft."

I gagged.

"That's disgusting." She scowled.

I smirked. We would probably get along well under different circumstances.

"Also, the wedding. Yeah that needs to happen Thursday. We're turning Brunch into the wedding. Everything is set. The next day we will announce you and the successor."

"Alright, I'll call Izzy and tell her. Want me to tell her you're back too?"

"No not yet. No one can know I'm back. Not until after you are named successor because then you can name me head of security."

Wolf nodded.

"Hey, go back to my sister."

Once Wolf left Kashia pulled out her cell phone and made a call. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell receiver. I smirked. It had been a smart—last minute choice to grab it. It was basically a listening device that would record the call.

I couldn't hear much as she was actually making the call. When she hung up she screeched in excitement and did a little dance.

"Finally," she said as she called her guards to lead her out.

When I got home I played it back:

"Alright, he's agreed to do it. He's an idiot—who makes Izzy look like Einstein.

"Hey, that's your sister." Her father's voice. "I raised you better."

"Trust me I never forget she is, if she weren't I'd ship her off to my friends in Russia."

"I used to say similar things about your uncle—God rest his soul. She's your sister and unless she hurts the family she's off limits."

"I would never go against the family rules."

"That's why you're going to be the one to carry this family. Wolf's going to take the heat for the whole drug club operation, the human trafficking and the cop killings. That little shit is going to pay for what his father did. Once he takes that heat I'll be in the clear."

"Then five more years and it'll be my time to shine."

"Five years? Once this blows over I'm giving you your own holds in the business. Your time is Russia was preparation for the things you'll be doing here. You cemented our ties with the Russians—they'll return the favor, but enough talk. You know I hate using phones."

I sighed. I shook my head.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kenz?" I asked.

I grimaced. Kenz? Who the hell was Kenz?


	28. Chapter 28: The Fighter

**[A/N: Still definitely the right chapter for the right story.]**

**Chapter 28: **

-Bo's POV-

I was sweating up a storm in the ring, but I had to. I was facing my biggest competitor in two days and I needed to win. If I could beat her it would put me at the top of the Female Circuit.

"Come on Bo, you're slipping. Keep your head up… Keep your head up dammit."

My trainer Laurel yelled at me. I was sparring with some woman and she was admittedly whooping my ass. I realized this midway through so I wasn't surprised when she uppercut me and sent me landing flat on my back. I coughed as I pulled out my mouth piece.

"Bo, what the hell was that? You got lead in your head and feet or something? You were slow, and you kept looking down." She yelled when she jumped into the ring and knelled beside me.

"I—I don't know L."

"Don't tell me you let her psych you out?"

"Here Bo," Dyson said as he helped me sit up.

He handed me my water bottle and towel. He was my best friend and he had been playing my water boy since we were kids. I got into the boxing when I was 16 and before that I was into martial arts—black belt, so it makes since I ended up a mixed martial artist and Dyson was there every step of the way. He was a nurse, so when I got hurt he nursed my wounds. His girlfriend Kenzi always thought there was something more between us, but that wasn't true. We were just really good friends.

"I haven't let her psych me out, alright? I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah well you'd better clear your mind. Find a delete button or a peace pipe because that fight is the fight of your career."

She stood and left the ring.

"She's pleasant." Dyson sighed.

"She means well," I offered.

He scoffed, "she means that fight is the fight of her career. You're her golden child and I have a feeling if you don't beat Tina her other fighters are going to fire her."

"Oh great, now I have to worry about her losing her job."

"Don't. She's like a cat, she always lands on her feet. You and I both know that."

"Yeah like when she cut off our engagement and fell on top of that bartender."

Laurel and I were engaged at one point. She cheated on me though so we broke things off, but for some reason we often ended up in bed together. I never told Dyson, but I'm sure he knows.

"Bo, you know you've got to move on."

"I am moved on. I just wish she would stop trying to make me feel guilty when she cheated." I said as I stood. I ran my fingers through my hair and then my jaw. _That's gonna hurt in the morning. _

When I got home I was irritated to see Tina's trainer Howl standing on my steps.

"Look at you, that uh bruise under ya chin looks like someone got you good."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I want you."

"Get in line."

I walked past him and began unlocking my front door.

"You're a good fighter and that Laurel isn't getting you the attention you deserve."

Turning to face him I groaned.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't actually about fighting?"

He chuckled, "it is and it isn't. Bo you're beautiful. You know that? Always have been."

"You're right I have. That's why you skipped out on me because you just couldn't handle my beauty?"

"That was business. I was sick of living off my parents' money. I needed make a life for myself." He said with a wince.

He and I had dated way before Laurel came into the picture, so long before her actually that she didn't know. We were high school sweethearts Howl and I—throughout College he was my trainer. Once college was over he disappeared leaving me without a trainer, that's when Laurel came into the picture. You think I would have learned after Howl—to stop dating my trainers.

"And you couldn't take me with you?"

He scowled. "Bo."

"Howl, I think you should go." Laurel's voice came from behind him. "You're harassing my fighter. Are you trying to get her to throw the fight because you don't think the little gun that could can take the shot?"

"Tina the Trigger doesn't have any performance issues. And for the record neither do I."

"I'm sure you don't."

Howl pulled at his lapels before heading off down the steps. Laurel watched as he crossed the street and got into his car. She turned to me.

"What's with him?"

"It's nothing." I pushed my front door open and entered the house.

Following in behind me she laughed dryly, "your opponent's trainer shows up at your door—that's something. What aren't you telling me?"

I glared back at her and shook my head at her. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You do realize you're just my trainer right? I don't have to give you answers."

She grabbed my hand, "yes you do Bo especially when it comes to talking to another trainer."

"Don't worry Doc, I won't leave you like you left me."

I grimaced; Doc? Why the hell did I just say that?


	29. Chapter 29: Fierce

**[A/N Recent Hiatus was due to a new found muse in RP and a lack of muse here, but I should be back, so I'll post again on Friday or Saturday. Scout's Honor. x]**

**Chapter 29:**

**-Hadley's POV-**

I dialed Kenzi's phone.

"Hadley, where are you? Are you alright?"

"I need help. I'm hurt-" I groaned as though I was in pain, "Help. I'm in a drainage pipe in the woods I'm—"

I tossed it into the trashcan. I grabbed my jacket and headed out; show time.

**-Kenzi's POV-**

"This is likely a trap, so stay on your toes." Sly warned.

I nodded sternly. I had expected it to be a trap, but that didn't stop me from wanting to go. There was still a chance it wasn't. We were going to find her. No matter what.

**-Sly's POV-**

The fierceness in Kenzi's eyes worried me. She was a human, but her confidence made it seem like she was something more. It made me wonder what she had been like before she'd gone to Hel. Was she the same? Was she weaker? Had Hel broken her and created this or had it simply bruised her and strengthened it? She gazed at me for a moment. I continued driving the car.

"If you get hurt she's going to kill me."

Kenzi chuckled, "you could heal."

I shook my head, "ha-ha real funny. Can you?"

"Ouch," she laughed.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I looked at her for a moment. There was something so familiar about her. A warmth that was maybe what drew Hadley to her. Good Hadley. My Hadley. I bit my lip as I turned off the car. I pointed at her.

"Don't get hurt. It's not an option. I know she called, but don't trust her. Don't trust that it's not a trick."

She swatted down my finger.

"I know Trick, little barkeep dude who lets me drink for free."

"Kenzi." I said seriously.

She smiled, "I won't get hurt."

I sighed as I pushed open my car door.

_You'd better not._


End file.
